The Claybournes - Forever and For Always
by Thumbelina31616
Summary: Rayna and Deacon start their life together after leaving their wedding reception. A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. THE STORY TAKES PLACE STRAIGHT AFTER THE DEYNA WEDDING. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS - THUMBELINA31616 *ALSO, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO THE ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rayna lay with her head on Deacon's shoulder in the back of the dimly lit limousine. She could feel a hint of his stubble against her forehead and his fingers gently stroking her hair. The feeling of happiness and contentment was overwhelming. There was no need for words at this time. The fact that they were finally man and wife after so many years was still unbelievable to them and they were both savouring the moment, deep in thought.

Rayna and Deacon were on their way to spend a short two days in the cabin that he'd bought for them 17 years earlier. An overseas honeymoon was planned for the following week with Maddie and Daphne included. The trip had been organized solely by Rayna and the location was a mystery to Deacon and the girls.

Deacon, sensing how relaxed she was after such a hectic few weeks, leaned forward and tapped on the glass separating them from the driver. "Hey buddy, take us the long route to the cabin. Thanks." As he lay back against the seat Rayna reached up to grasp his jaw and pull him over to her for a long slow kiss. She traced her tongue teasingly over his lower lip.

"What'd you do that for babe?" she whispered, confused.

"I think we need to take a 'lil minute to wind down before we get too wound up at the cabin. I've got something very special planned for you and you'll need all your energy," he replied huskily. "And I just want to sit a bit longer and think about our day. Fuck Ray, you looked so damn gorgeous walking toward me today. I've never seen anything so perfect or felt so emotional about anything in my life. I couldn't help but cry."

Rayna kissed him again with adoring love in her eyes. "Deacon, I can't believe how well you can read me. This last hour has been so beautiful, being here with you, my husband. And you were like a vision to me today. So damn handsome that it took every inch of will power I had not to drag you off in to the nearest closet. I'm so damn happy right now, but also a little sad that this took us so long to get around to." Rayna sighed and closed her eyes while pressing her forehead to his.

Deacon wrapped his huge hands around her face and stared lovingly in to her eyes. "Darlin, the way it all happened is the way it's meant to be. Do you honestly think we would have lasted the distance if we'd got married before Maddie was born? I don't know that we would've appreciated this moment half as much if we'd done it years ago. We were kids Ray, and I was nothin' but a drunk. I didn't deserve you back then."

"I hate to admit it but you're right." Rayna laid her head back on his arm and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've loved you my whole life but I don't think our love has ever felt as powerful as it feels right here, where we are right now. I wouldn't change a thing babe."

"I know baby, I know. This overwhelming feeling of love for you scares me but excites the hell out of me at the same time. We finally have the rest of our lives together! Forever and for always babe. Wasn't this the most amazing day? Our girls singing to us gave me goose bumps. Our family and friends… And how 'bout Scarlett and Gunnar? Shit they've got talent!"

"They sure have. I'm so lucky to have them at Highway 65. And I was so proud of those girls of ours. We are seriously the luckiest parents in the world. And they totally have the hottest Dad on earth." Rayna laughed and kissed him again.

"Oh is that right?" said Deacon smiling. "Their Momma is pretty fucking hot too! And all mine. I'm the lucky one. No more talking. Let's relax babe."

"Can I kiss you then?" Rayna asked, lifting her face to his.

"Okay, just for a minute," Deacon murmured.

For a full 60 seconds Rayna teased Deacon by sensuously running her tongue around his mouth and slowly nibbling his lips. As things started to get heated, she broke away and snuggled back against him, basking in the thought of what the rest of the evening had in store for them. She didn't need to feel him to know that he was almost busting out of his pants because she had the exact same feeling in her loins. They lay peacefully together with their heads resting back against the seats, hands entwined as the limousine slowly made its way to the cabin. Deacon brought their joined hands up to his face and kissed the back of hers.

"I love you more than anything my beautiful wife. Not long now til I can show you just how much." Deacon whispered in her ear.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't wait. I love you so much too. More than you will ever know." She kissed the back of his hand and studied their fingers. She twirled his new wedding band around, kissed it, and proceeded to do the same to each of his fingers. When she got to his thumbs, she paused and he could sense a slight smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about Babe?" Deacon enquired,

Rayna grinned up at him. "I'm thinking what big thumbs you have. You know what they say about big thumbs right?"

Deacon's eyes are alight with curiosity. "No Rayna, I ain't heard that. How 'bout you tell me what they say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rayna's thumb brushed Deacon's lower lip as she smiled cheekily. "Sorry babe but you said no more talking. What I can tell you though is that what they say is very, very true." Once again she kissed him. She couldn't stop. He had the most incredible mouth surrounded by the sexiest scruff she had ever seen. She could feel through their locked lips that he was smiling throughout.

"I will get that out of you at some point," he whispered.

"Oh is that right? And how do you think you might do that?"

"Mrs Claybourne, I can be very persuasive," he said with a chuckle.

Rayna slid down in the seat and rested her head on Deacon's chest. "Mm, I'm so tired. How much longer?"

"Not too much. Close your eyes for a bit babe." Deacon immediately felt her relax into him and reached up to turn the overhead light off in the cab. He placed his cheek on her hair and closed his own eyes. The smell of her was almost too much to bare. The thought of what lay ahead over the next few hours made him squirm in the seat. He'd been kept a little busy planning this night and wanted it to be just perfect for her.

Deacon felt the car slow down about 20 minutes later, signalling the fact that they must have reached the beginning of their property. He stretched and gently squeezed his wife. "Baby, we're almost there. Wake up gorgeous," he said softly.

Rayna sat up looking a little confused. "Oh right, good," she said. "I needed that nap."

"Yes you did darlin'," he said with a cheeky grin. "I had one myself so we both should be fully re-charged now."

"Hah, I'm ready for anything and everything. Let's get ready to get outta here," said Rayna as she reached for her purse.

"Rayna stop, wait," he said. She turned back to face him, eyebrows raised in question. "I just want you to know that tonight we play by my rules. Rule number one is that our phones will be put away. I don't want any interruptions and I want your undivided attention."

"Deacon, who the hell is going to call me on our wedding night?" she asked in bewilderment. "Besides, you always have my undivided attention!"

Deacon grinned, "Sweetie I can recall a number of times where your phone has been between us in bed. It's not happening tonight. Are you refusing to play.. by.. my.. rules?"

"Fuck you sound sexy when you say that. And no, I'm not refusing. I trust you completely. Here you go, you can have it." She reached in to her purse and handed him her phone which he slipped in to his pocket. "Thanks my love, you won't be sorry." They shared one last passionate kiss before they saw the cabin come in to view.

Deacon opened the door to the cabin then turned around to face Rayna before entering. "Let's take our coats off here. I know it's cold but it's just for a sec." He helped her out of hers then shook his own off. "Wait here," he suggested as he stepped inside and tossed the coats on the rack. "Deacon what are you doing?" Rayna questioned.

Deacon walked back towards her, bent down and swung her up in to his arms. "Carrying my wife over the threshold of our home of course." He licked his lips before planting a slow wet kiss on to hers. Rayna sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Have I told you lately how much I love you babe?" Deacon didn't need to answer that. The look in his eyes said it all. He carried her in to the cabin and gently placed her on the sofa in front of the raging fire.

Rayna looked around the cabin in bewilderment. The fire, along with masses of candles of all shapes and sizes lit up the cabin making it the prettiest scene she had ever seen. "Deacon..Jesus. Who'd you…." Deacon put a finger to her lips to silence her question. "Shh baby. Rule number two is to not ask questions. Just sit back. I want to play my wife a song on our wedding night."

Deacon picked up his Gibson and sat down directly opposite her. He starting strumming. Rayna knew the song straight away and immediately felt her eyes well up with tears…

 _Like an old 45 from a Ma 'n' Papa record store_

 _Like the worn out torn up jeans that don't fit no more_

 _Like a Detroit steel machine_

 _That burns up gasoline_

 _Some things are bound to fade_

 _But some things are here to stay_

 _I'm gonna love You_

 _Like it's going out of style_

 _Kind of thing only comes through_

 _Every little once in awhile_

 _You got that ooh..._

 _I've been looking for_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _Like a glass bottle Coke on a hot southern summer day_

 _Like the sound of that old guitar My daddy used to play_

 _Like that old time rock 'n' roll_

 _On an old school radio_

 _The classics they tear Me up_

 _I just can't get enough_

 _I'm gonna love You_

 _Like it's going out of style_

 _Kind of thing only comes through_

 _Every little once in awhile_

 _You got that ooh..._

 _I've been looking for_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _Like Mamas' old leather bound Bible sitting by My bed_

 _Like the faded old glory on the porch swinging in the wind_

 _I'm gonna love You_

 _Like it's going out of style_

 _Kind of thing only comes through_

 _Every little once in awhile_

 _You got that ooh..._

 _I've been looking for_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _You got that ooh..._

 _I've been looking for_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

 _They don't make 'em like You no more_

As Deacon stopped playing he noticed the tears that had threatened to spill out of Rayna's eyes were rolling down her cheeks. He quickly put the guitar down and jumped forward to kneel between her legs. "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean for you to cry. I just wanted you to know that no one besides me should have ever sung that to you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever let him sing it. Those words were only ever meant for you and me," Rayna cried.

Deacon wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I agreed to it too darlin' so don't you be sorry. I'm always gonna love you like it's going out of style, you know that." He bent towards her and took her lips between his teeth. "You nearly ready for a bit of lovin'?" he asked, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face?"

Rayna ran her fingers through his hair. "Just about. God I love your hair. It feels as soft as the clouds. Do you know that when you toured with the Revel Kings I was secretly keeping tabs on you because of how damn hot you looked with that sexy hair do?"

Deacon laughed out loud as he tipped his head up towards the roof. He looked back at her still smiling. "Is that so? Weren't you a married woman back then? Do I need to be concerned that my wife is going to be keeping tabs on other men while she is married to me? Shit that was an awful time touring with those bastards. You won't be seeing my hair styled like that again, sorry."

"I've only ever had eyes for you. You know that. I won't be looking at anyone else for as long as I live and that's a promise."

Deacon stood up and reached for her hand. Follow me sweetheart. Rayna rose slowly and wrapped both arms tightly around his neck. He prised them away, draped his arm around her waist and starting leading her towards the stairs. "Close your eyes for me," he whispered. Rayna grinned and obliged as he guided her carefully across the room. "Okay' open," Deacon sexily whispered just before they reached the stairs. Rayna opened her eyes and glanced down to see a trail of rose petals leading up the stairway…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all. Thanks for all the positive comments/reviews regarding my first two chapters. I'm touched and really pleased that you're enjoying it. I'm certainly enjoying writing it! I initially intended it to be just one chapter, but once I get typing I kind of get a little carried away so I'm not sure how long it'll go on for. This chapter, as you would have probably already worked out is about to get a bit raunchy. Stop reading now if you don't like that sort of thing! Don't say I didn't warn you. Keep reviewing. And enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

Rayna was blown away by the effort that this amazing man had gone to for her. Romance had never been one of his strongest points but he was sure making up for that tonight. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Follow the roses babe," he instructed. She did as she was told and began ascending the stairs.

"Deacon, I can't believe you've gone to all this effort. I love you even more for it and I never thought that possible."

"No effort at all darlin'. I want you to remember this night forever. Plus, you're my wife and you happen to be totally worth it," he murmured. As they neared the top of the stairs, Rayna was surprised to see the trail of roses take a turn to the left, instead of in the direction of the bedrooms. "What the hell Deacon?" Rayna asked.

Deacon came up level with her and took her hand. "C'mon Ray, this is my biggest surprise." They slowly followed the roses which eventually came to a halt as they disappeared under the door of the main bathroom. "What have you done babe?" Rayna asked in wonder. "You gutted this bathroom years ago." Deacon reached forward to turn the door handle, keeping a tight grip on Rayna's waist with his other hand. "You're about to find out sweetheart. After you."

Rayna stepped inside and stared in amazement, her mouth gaping open at the sight that she was presented with. This room had been transformed into something out of a display home. What used to be a shabby, dated, ugly and dysfunctional bathroom, had been totally renovated in an all modern pristine white. Along one wall stood the biggest claw-foot bath tub Rayna had ever seen. It was almost full to the brim of steaming water, and the top was covered in the same rose petals that had led them there. Burning tea light candles adorned almost every horizontal surface, giving the room a completely romantic feel to it.

"Oh..my..God," Rayna whispered, her voice beginning to quiver. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It looks like something out of a fairy tale. Thankyou babe. I love you so so much." Once again her eyes welled up with tears. Deacon stood to face her. "You're very welcome sweetheart. You deserve every minute of this. You are my queen and I adore you." He took a step back and grabbed her hands so that their arms were outstretched. He his gaze tore from hers and travelled all the way down to the floor and slowly back up again. "I want to savor the final image of you in this dress in my mind forever," he stated.

"And you in that suit Deacon. You look so handsome and I know I probably won't see you in one again for a while, but that's okay. To tell you the truth I think prefer you in a pair of W.I Jeans anyway if you must know. Your ass looks damn hot in them!"

Deacon laughed and said "Well thank God for that coz that's what you'll be gettin' daily from now on in."

"That's fine with me. I'll definitely never tire of that image!" Rayna laughed. "I've been admiring ALL parts of your body in jeans for many years if you must know, without you even being aware." Rayna reached down to grab his butt.

"Shit Ray, you're killin' me here. Thank God I never knew that. All those years were agony enough as it is," sighed Deacon wistfully.

Rayna smiled and reached up to stroke his lips before planting a slow, luxurious kiss on them. "It's all in the past baby. The present is the only thing that matters. Now what is next on your list of rules?" she asked softly.

"Rule number three is to get you out of that dress myself," Deacon replied with that gorgeous smile. "Turn around."

Rayna turned and scooped up her hair in a loose twist and held it on her head. Deacon began to slowly undo the countless pearl buttons that ran from the top of the dress to her waist. As the dress began to fall away, Rayna stepped out of it, turned around to face him which caused Deacon to gasp out loud.

"Jesus Christ. There are no words to describe you well enough. You're stunning."

Rayna stood before him in a lacy white strapless bra with matching panties. Her magnificent breasts spilled out over the top of the bra making him moan with desire. White high heel shoes only added to her sexiness. He moved closer to cup her breasts, leaning in to kiss each one just above the bra line. "Oh baby, what are you doing to me?" He reached behind her to kneed her ass and lifted his eyebrows in delight when he discovered her bottom was bare. "A thong hey? Mm.. fucking sexy. Wish you'd told me at the beginning of the day you were wearing that."

Rayna threw her head back and laughed. "I thought you might be happy with it. You know I usually hate them but today I made an exception." Deacon pulled her close to him. "Thank you for that. I love it, but it's gotta go now, sorry." He knelt down in front of her and hooked his fingers in each side of her panties and slowly started pulling them down. As they moved passed her thighs, his eyes were drawn to her womanly part. His eyes widened in shock.

"Rayna! Holy fuck. I can't cope with this. A Brazilian? Oh God." He kissed the area softly. "A little surprise for you too darlin'," she replied with lust in her voice. "I hope you like it." She ran her fingers through his hair as he knelt there.

"Oh yeah, I like it," he laughed. "And trust me, you are going to LOVE that I like it!" He continued to peel her panties off. As she lifted each foot, he slipped off a shoe at the same time. When she was bare from the waist down he stood up and turned her around to unclasp her bra. Her incredible breasts bounced free, and she turned around and stood before him looking so magnificent that it took his breath away. He took a moment to study her, his eyes intense, probing.

"Why are you still fully dressed Deacon. Do I get to undress you too?"

"Sure," he replied. Rayna started with his tie and as it slipped off he grabbed if from her and slid it around her neck, then tied it. "Cute," he said dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. She looked damn hot with his tie hanging between her breasts. Rayna slowly undid the buttons on his shirt with trembling fingers and helped him shrug it off. Once bare chested, she ran her fingers over him. She kissed both of his nipples then bent lower to kiss the scar on his abdomen. She undid his belt and pants and slid them over his hips. His erection sprung free.

"No surprises there for you, sorry babe. It's the same as it's always been," Deacon said amusingly.

Rayna laughed, "What could I possible want changed here?" She looked up at him and planted a kiss on the tip before continuing to remove his pants, shoes and socks. Ahh, that's better. Just how I like you," she said standing back up to admire his body. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "Babe, your biceps are something else I've never been able to stop gawking at. Too damn sexy!"

Deacon laughed then gestured towards the bath. "Hop in babe, and I'll get in behind you. Here.." He reached behind him to grab a hair clip from a shelf and held it out to her.

"Gee, you've thought of everything haven't you?" She pulled up her hair and fastened it, then removed his tie and tossed it on the floor with the pile of bridal attire. He held her hand as she stepped over the edge and sunk down in to the water.

"Oh Deacon, this is amazing. I love what you've done here," she said as he slipped in behind her. He pulled her into him so that her back was against his chest. She lay her head back and rested it on his chest while he rubbed her arms sensuously up and down. The tub was a perfect length for them. And his height ensured that their feet were perfectly aligned at the end, hers between his.

"Look at your little pixie feet babe," Deacon said delighted.

Rayna looked up. "It's not that mine are small, it's just that yours are so damn big!" She started laughing out loud.

"Oh no," Deacon said. "Is this anything to do with your earlier remark about my thumbs?" Should could feel him smiling in to her hair.

"Umm, maybe." Rayna chuckled. "Let's just say that you have the biggest thumbs and feet of any other man I have ever known."

"Oh Jesus, Ray. Why don't you just tell me what it means? Or is it something to do with this?" He quizzed as he pushed his erection in to the small of her back.

Rayna chortled and spun around to straddle him. "My husband is a very clever man I must say. But…I have my own rule right now," she said wantonly, leaning in for a kiss. "No more talking!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are with two chapters in the one day! Talk about being under pressure. Now it is raunchy, I warn you once again. Let me have a little more time before the next one okay? Or maybe y'all will be content with how this one ends up…Let me know. Hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing please.**

Chapter 4

Rayna took Deacon's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. She could feel his hardness between her legs but pulled back slightly. It was too early yet. She reached down to grab handfuls of water to saturate his hair to slick it back. His face became wet too. He looked so damn sexy. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, his around her waist. They kissed for what felt like forever, desire mounting by the second. His fingers played with her behind, occasionally reaching down further to more sensitive parts. At times they eased off with the kissing and just held each other, her breasts pressed tightly up against his chest. They were so turned on but both knew they wanted this night to go on forever.

Deacon's hands moved down, skimming her waist, and down her thighs to the back of her knees. He pulled her knees up higher, bringing her closer to him. He shifted so that the tip of his penis was at her entrance. Ever so slowly he entered her. It was a strange feeling to both of them as her natural lubrication was lost in the water.

"Careful babe," she whispers. "Take it nice and slow." They stare into each other's eyes intensely, both realizing that this is the first time they've been joined as husband and wife. This moment is magical and more powerful by far than anything they've ever felt before. Rayna leaned back slightly and tipped her head towards the ceiling, and Deacon takes the opportunity to take one nipple into his mouth and suck it. His tongue flickers across it, backwards and forwards before he moves on to the other one. He looks up to find Rayna studying him intently.

"Ray, you have the most amazing nipples. They are so erect for me for me. So long. Look at them," he says while flicking each one with his thumbs.

"Only for you babe. They've never reacted like that to anyone else," she purred.

Deacon smiled, "I'm happy to hear that. They were made to be loved by me and me only."

Rayna grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face, kissing the palm, while his other hand kept toying with her breast. She began licking his hand, all the way up to the tip of his thumb. She took his whole thumb in her mouth and sucked and licked, while Deacon watched on. She could feel him pushing himself harder inside her.

"Oh fuck. Rayna you are driving me crazy. I'm meant to be driving YOU crazy. We need to get outta here and go to bed." He grabbed her hips and eased her back off of him, kissing her at the same time. Rayna stood up and held out her hand to him, and they stepped out of the bath together. Deacon reached for a thick white towel and began to dry every inch of her body, while rarely losing eye contact with each other. When he was done he handed a towel to her to do the same for him.

As soon as they were both dry, he swept her into his arms and moved towards the door. Her arms were looped around his neck and her head buried into it. She flicked her tongue over him and placed tiny kisses along his jaw, while he made his way to the bedroom. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered between kisses. "You too babe," he replied as he turned to her and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

The sight before her as they entered the bedroom literally took her breath away. Gone were the candles and the petals. Instead, there were maybe a hundred red helium balloons in the shape of love hearts floating from the roof. The fireplace was dimly lit, and that, along with the balloons and the two occupants, made the feeling of romance and love overwhelming.

"Oh hon, I have no more words," Rayna sighed against his shoulder holding back the tears as he paused in the doorway. He kissed her slowly as he made his way to the bed. Rayna shivered as he gently placed her in its centre. He quickly followed, rolling her to face him so they were laying side by side, nose to nose. He reached up and unclipped her hair so it came tumbling down around her shoulders. They kissed...and kissed with every part of their anterior bodies touching. Slowly their hands began wandering, up and down each other, groping each other's butts, ribcages, chests…

Rayna could feel his hard on pushing against her. She went to move herself into a position to go down there but Deacon stopped her. "No baby, I want to please you tonight," he said softly with that gorgeous huskiness in his voice. Rayna shook her head in protest but was halted by the determined look in Deacon's eyes.

He knelt beside her, took both wrists and placed them high above her head. "Don't move," he ordered nicely. He then moved down to her ankles, putting them together in the same fashion. Next he straddled her, his butt resting on her upper thighs. Rayna lay perfectly still watching him lovingly through half closed eyes. Her lips were parted and slightly swollen from so much kissing, but needing to be kissed more. Deacon, sensing her sexual frustration building, leaned forward and planted gentle erotic kisses to her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and her jaw. He ever so carefully licked his lips to moisten them before he answered the call of her lips with his own. Their tongues gently danced around each other, causing Rayna to bring her hands back to his face.

"Baby, no. No touching," he said as he pushed her hands back where they'd come from.

"I can't help it. I need to touch you," she pleaded.

"Soon, I promise. Just let me love you now." He continued his assault with the butterfly kisses. Her neck, shoulders and collarbones were next. He moved down to her breasts, licking and caressing each nipple with his tongue. "Oh man Deacon, I can't…" She gasped.

"Shhh baby," he murmured and he continued his downward path. He got to her navel, circling it with his tongue. Rayna could feel herself wet with desire, waiting for him. Just as she thought he was going to go down to the part she wanted him to most, he climbed out of bed and stood at full height at the end.

"You're so goddam beautiful Ray. I just can't drink in the sight of you enough." He dropped to his knees and nibbled on her toes. Kissing them softly, working his way up the length of her legs as he crawled back on to the bed. One of his massive hands held her knees together to prevent them from naturally falling apart. When he got to her sex, he planted kisses there too, while her legs remained tightly closed.

'Deacon, c'mon now. This is agony," she whispered urgently. He rocked back on his haunches and reached for her knees. Slowly he guided them open, full of desire at the vision before him.

Rayna could see the lust and hunger in his eyes. She pushed his hands away with her knees, taking him by surprise, so she could open them more. "Jesus Ray, you have no idea how magnificent that looks. I can only imagine how it tastes." Instead of continuing with his taste-test, he slipped a finger inside of her, causing her to writhe around and groan out loud. She lifted her hips up towards his hand, forcing him to probe deeper. As quick as he started, he pulled back. He knelt down in between her open thighs and dipped his head…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. There are very explicit scenes ahead. So don't go any further if you will be freaked out. Hope you like it. Let me know if you think this story should continue. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 5**

Rayna couldn't keep her hands away any longer. She reached down and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, drawing his face closer. Deacon knew better than to try to keep her still at this point. She raised her hips towards him, her breathing ragged. "Hurry babe," she demanded.

Deacon purposely took his time reaching his target. He spread one hand across her, just above her pubic bone, pinning her down. The fingers of his other helped hold her open. He ever so slowly reached out with his tongue and gently licked her swollen bud.

"OH..MY..GOD..DEACON!" Rayna screamed. She threw her head back and clutched the sheets beside her. She tried to buck her hips but he held her firmly down.

Deacon glanced up between strokes. "Relax darlin'. I'm trying to take my time here. I know you're enjoying it, but trust me, it's better to give than receive. So as you can imagine I'm enjoying myself here too."

"Okay, I am trying. But far out babe, you drive me crazy with that tongue. Don't forget the scruff too," Rayna murmured seductively.

Deacon smiled sexily and took up where he left off. Rayna wrapped her thighs around his neck while reaching out to hold the side of his face. She loved the fact that he was enjoying this leisurely torment so much. That was a turn on in itself. He granted her wish by rubbing her hard mound with the facial hair just below his lower lip. "Oh Jesus Deacon. This is just too much," she moaned.

Deacon smirked but his eyes were intense, locked with hers. He left her rosebud and moved his tongue lower, pushing it inside her. In and out, in and out. He dipped his face even lower licking the area that was normally forbidden. It was becoming too much for Rayna. "Oh God baby. I can't take this much longer."

She knew that if he didn't stop this torture she'd climax too soon. She wasn't ready for that yet but she was powerless to stop his exploration. He reached up to kneed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She grabbed his wrists as she bucked her hips. His strokes became longer, licking from one end to the other, over and over.

"Roll over baby," he ordered. "I want to get at you from behind."

He flipped her over and pulled her towards the edge of the bed so that he could kneel on the floor behind her. He pushed her knees slightly forward so that her butt was raised, ready for him.

"Fuck Ray, you look so amazing. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Oh babe, the pain I went through is all worth it I swear."

"I hate the thought of you being in pain though," he said tenderly.

"It's okay hon. I think I'll even keep doing it if this is what it does to you," she sniggered.

"Mmm," he groaned, more turned on than he could ever recall.

Deacon placed his hands on her cheeks, gently prizing them apart. He leaned in and continued with his long, smooth strokes. Rayna writhed around the bed, her head buried into it, clutching at the sheets once more. He reached under her and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples hard.

It was all too intense for Rayna. Before he could do anything about it she turned herself over and positioned herself back in the middle of the bed. "I need you inside of me now Deacon. I want to feel all of you," she demanded.

Deacon didn't need to be told twice. "Okay wife, your wish is my command," he replied lustily. As he rose she could see how amazingly hard he was. She spread her legs invitingly. He crawled towards her and covered her mouth with his own, so that Rayna could taste herself on him.

"Now babe!" she ordered.

Deacon slowly eased himself in to her causing her to groan loudly. He leaned down and grabbed her hair, raising her face towards him and making love to her mouth with his tongue at the same time. He pulled out, and then slowly moved himself back in to her. Rayna locked her legs around his back to try to keep him there, deep inside. She grabbed his face and kissed him a tenderly as possible.

"I love you so damn much. This feels so amazing baby."

"Oh yeah, it does," he murmured as he started to up the tempo. Deacon's mouth moved from hers to lick and pull on her breasts as he moved in and out of her. His hands reached under her hips to raise her up to meet him. His thrusts became faster. Rayna cried out as he picked up speed, matching each stroke with her raising hips. Deacon pulled back to gaze in to her eyes. The love he saw there touched him to the core. It made him feel strong and powerful to be loved by such a captivating, beautiful woman. His eyes were full of desire and he could feel the blood pounding through his body.

"Baby, are you ready to do this together?" Deacon quizzed.

"God yes. Go faster."

Deacon picked up his rhythm, groaning. Moving in and out, filling her up.

Rayna surrendered herself to him and let go, screaming out his name. He can feel the spasms tearing through her body, as he feels his own release become closer.

"Fill me baby, I love you," she murmured, pulling his head down to her neck and holding him tight.

Deacon exploded and collapsed on top of her. He rested his head on her chest for a moment before raising it to look at her. Her legs were still wrapped around his back. "Holy shit Ray, that was incredible. You are incredible. I love you so much. Thanks for making me the happiest man on earth."

He rolled them on to their side, still connected, and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands were tucked in between their chests. She reached up and stroked his hair and face. "I love you too Deacon. More than anything. Thank you for this magical night. I couldn't have wished for a more perfect evening." She reached up and kissed him softly. They put their heads together and closed their eyes. Deacon softly stroked his fingertips over her thighs and hips.

Rayna turned her head to look up at the balloons poised above them. "Babe?" she asked.

"Mm?" he murmured, still stroking her with his eyes closed.

"Did Scarlett help you do all this?"

Deacon grinned and glanced at the balloons first, then stared in to her eyes. "Let's just say that everything was approved by me, okay? And most things were my idea."

"Well I'm very impressed with my new husband. I think I made the right decision saying I'd marry you."

Deacon laughed into her hair and kissed the side of her forehead. "Oh, is that right? I'm damn please you did too baby. Hey, stay right where you are. I'll be right back."

He pulled away for her and made for door and slipped out. She could hear him run down the stairs then back up again a minute later. He bounded in the room and threw himself on the bed. She noticed he had his phone in his hand.

"What's going on? What about your rules?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Deacon laughed. "This doesn't count. No one would have called my phone. I wanna take a selfie of us together. Here. Like this. So I can look at it and be reminded of how my wife looked when I made love to her on our wedding night."

"Aww Deacon that's so sweet. But look at me, I'm a mess."

"Darlin' you ain't a mess. I have never seen you look so beautiful." He said kissing her.

They lay side by side, heads together, her hair sprawled over the pillow. He raised the phone and took the photo. They studied it together, him squinting.

"Can you even see it without your glasses babe?" Rayna asked in amusement.

"I can, and I love it," he replied. He handed the phone to her. "Now make it my screen saver please." Rayna smiled and did as she was told then put the phone on the bedside table. She pulled him to her, so they were facing each other once more.

"Hey Deacon, you know how tonight was all about pleasing me? Well tomorrow is your turn, okay?" she purred.

"Mm, I like the sound of that. Tomorrow when?"

"Tomorrow night," she informed him.

"Does that mean we have to abstain until then?" he asked looking slightly horrified.

Rayna chuckled. "No Deacon, it doesn't. But you just make sure you have the endurance to go again then okay?"

"You got it," Deacon promised.

They lay there like that, nose to nose for what felt like hours. Some time later Rayna woke to find the bed beside her empty. She stretched out and looked around her feeling complete happiness at the memories they'd made together tonight. She could hear the sound of water running in the master suite so climbed out of bed and padded across the floor, hoping that he hadn't decided to shower without her. She slowly pushed open the door to see him standing gloriously naked with his back to her, bending over the sink washing his face.

She crept up behind him and ran her hands up and down his back. He looked up in surprise and met her eyes in the mirror. He looked totally gorgeous with his scruff dripping wet. He reached for a towel and dried his face as he turned around to kiss her.

"What are ya' doin' babe?" she asked amused.

Deacon grinned cheekily. "Just cleaning myself up darlin'. My face was feeling a bit like a glazed donut!"


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's a little scene I didn't really plan, but thought I'd write at the request of a friend. Y'all know the drill by now. If these stories offend you I guess you would've stopped reading by now. Enjoy once again**

 **Chapter 6**

"Deacon, Eww!" Rayna laughed. "That's disgusting. I'll never look at a donut the same way again."

"Me either babe. They are delicious though," he grinned.

Rayna stood on tip-toes and kissed him. "You're the delicious one. I was gonna take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Now that's one question I'll never say no to," Deacon replied boldly. He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the shower. He adjusted the temperature until the water was just right, then stepped in, pulling her in with him. He let the water pour over his head, then wiped his face with both hands and pushed his dripping hair off his face.

"Shit babe, you're hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on. How did I get so lucky?" Rayna asked bewildered.

"Rayna, c'mon now. You're kidding me right? I'M the lucky one. I feel like I need to pinch myself right now." He held her face and kissed her slowly and seductively.

He tore his lips from hers and turned her around so she was facing the spray, her back pressed up against his chest. She pushed herself forward and let the water flow over her hair and face. He slicked back her hair, marvelling once again at its beauty. The high pressure water was hitting her beautiful breasts. He tweaked her nipples causing her to moan out loud. "God Deacon," she groaned.

He reached up and adjusted the shower so that it was pointing away from her. He lathered Rayna's favorite scented soap over her smooth wet body, massaging her breasts and stomach as his hands slid easily along her skin. She could feel his erection pushing against her ass.

"Jesus Ray, what are you doing to me? I got a chub again already."

She laughed, reaching behind with both hands to hold it, gently tugging the shaft and cupping his balls simultaneously. He engulfed her with his arms, breathing heavily, while licking the water from her face.

After rinsing the soapy bubbles from her body, Deacon turned her around to face him and planted a trail of kisses up Rayna's mid-section to her lips. Pushing her against the wall, he leaned in for a long, deep kiss as the water cascaded over them. He reached down and found her silky folds, then inserted a finger inside her. His other hand held her jaw as their kisses intensified.

He dropped to his knees and kissed between her thighs, making her lift one leg and hook it over his shoulder. He opened her flaps with his fingers, and feasted on her as he had done not long prior. Deacon's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up and found Rayna fondling her own nipples.

"Christ, can you possibly turn me on anymore?"

"I'd like to think so baby," she breathed. She pulled back her leg and knelt down in front of him, her breasts touching his chest.

"Stand up," she told him.

He stood, poised above her, looking down, his hands pressed against the shower walls. She reached up and moved her fingers over each of his nipples before gradually moving them lower, over his torso. She reached around to grope his butt, pulling him forward. She licked the tip of his cock, while holding his gaze, causing him to throw his head back and groan.

"My God. I'm going crazy here. And you tell me I have a great tongue. Jesus," he pleaded.

She took the opportunity to tear her eyes away from his face and take him in her mouth. He was so big, but she did her best to get as much in as she could. She held its' base with one hand, which aided in moving him back and forth. He could feel himself close to coming. He pushed Rayna's head back and she glanced up, seeming disappointed.

"Rayna, I need you to get up now," he ordered as he helped her to her feet. "I don't wanna blow, without you."

He picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He entered her swiftly causing her to gasp and squeeze herself around him. He leaned back so they could look down and watch in wonderment at the sight of themselves banging together with each plunge. He reached down to rub her clitoris with his thumb.

"Holy shit Deacon," Rayna whimpered. "I…think…I"

Deacon silenced her by pressing his mouth on hers, their tongues going wild. She clung to him, while he continued to pound her, building momentum with each thrust. She glanced over his shoulder and in the mirror could see the sexy image of his ass moving backwards and forwards at full speed. She felt herself tremendously close to reaching her peak. She bit down on his shoulder, triggering him to hold her close and push deeper.

"I can't hold off any longer baby," Deacon said urgently.

"Oh God, me either. You…make…me…ahh…Oh God Deacon!" She called out as she exploded around him, and Deacon followed. He collapsed on her, resting his head on her chest. She kissed his hair, then guided his face up to hers, holding it tight while they kissed.

"Do you every run out of energy?" Rayna queried. "You're certainly living up to the nickname I gave you all those years ago, Freakin Deacon. In fact, I'd go as far as saying that your stamina is healthier now than it was twenty years ago."

Deacon snickered as he gently unwound her from his waist, then lowered her legs to the floor. "Wow, that sure is a compliment. But the fact that the woman I love gets more enticing by the day might just have a bit to do with that."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Their foreheads pressed together and they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Ray. I can't say it enough." He reached up to turn the water spray back in their direction.

"I think you do a pretty good job of showing me babe. But you can still tell me that any time you feel like it." Rayna whispered as she planted a kiss on his throat.

Deacon turned her around to face the water once again, while reaching for the wash cloth. He ever so carefully washed his seed from her, while he kissed the back of her neck.

"What are you gonna do about your hair Ray? I know you hate having it wet this late."

"It's all good," she told him. "I'll throw a bit of conditioner in it and give it a quick dry off before bed."

Deacon reached for the bottle and poured some over her hair. "Well I feel kinda responsible so I'll give you a hand, okay?"

Deacon's fingers in her hair felt as sexy as hell. When he was done, she turned back to face him and tilted her head to allow the water to rinse her off. Deacon watched lovingly, pleasantly surprised that he could get such enjoyment from a task as basic as this. Her wet, glistening body was mesmerizing, and averting his gaze was impossible. Rayna squeezed her hair to get rid of the excess, then stepped to the side, allowing the water to reach him and his half flaccid penis. She used her hand to ensure he was clean.

"Baby, if you want me at my best tomorrow night I suggest you don't do that for a lil' while."

Rayna laughed. "Sorry, it's just that you're so damn irresistible. It's hard to keep my hands off you."

"Darlin, I might be Freakin Deacon in the bedroom but I ain't fucking superman alright?" They both laughed, stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Deacon stepped forward to kiss Rayna's lips tenderly. "You look after your hair, I'll go and blow out all the candles, and I'll meet you in bed okay?"

By the time Rayna dried her hair and reached the bed, Deacon was stretched out on his side, totally naked, sound asleep. She snuck in, and lay facing him, studying every gorgeous feature. She reached out to stroke his jaw. He opened his eyes to find her gazing at him adoringly.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I tried to wait for you." He said tenderly.

He reached out and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world today. I love you Ray."

"And I you Deacon. I could not have wished for a more perfect day, or night. Let's sleep now."

She rolled over and pushed herself in to him so he could spoon her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, while breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Ray?" he asked.

"Mm?"

"When am I gonna find out where we're going for our honeymoon?" he asked sleepily.

"Um, maybe tomorrow or the next day. But I can give you a little clue if you like?"

"Sure baby."

"It'll be hot." Rayna teased.

Deacon nuzzled into her hair, smiling. "Darlin', everywhere is hot if you're there. One last question…"

"What's that?" she murmured.

"Can you give me a hint of what to expect tomorrow night?"

Rayna chuckled, wriggling her ass against him and pulling his arm tightly around her.

"Ahh...let's just say, you won't need dessert after dinner. I'll satisfy your sweet tooth!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Have fun reading this one**

 **Chapter 7**

Rayna woke to the feel of her husband pressed against her, gently rubbing his fingertips backwards and forwards over her hip. She smiled to herself, feeling deliriously happy when remembering the events of the previous day. Deacon, sensing her wakening, leaned forward to nuzzle her neck.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he breathed into her ear.

Rayna rolled over to lay on her back, reaching behind his head to draw him in for a leisurely kiss. "Good morning babe. How'd you sleep?"

"So well. I dunno that I've ever been so out of it. You wore me out last night!"

"Well you'll be sleeping damn well tonight too then, I'll tell you that," Rayna teased playfully.

Deacon laughed and kissed the area just above her ear, while spreading his hand over her ribcage. "I like the sound of

that, darlin'."

Rayna turned to the middle, lifting her leg over him, so they were face to face. He grabbed her butt, pulling her close enough so that she could feel his morning glory pressing in to her pubic bone. Their hands and mouths explored each other hungrily. Rayna, concerned about their heatedness, diffused the situation and pulled back, raising herself up to lean on one elbow.

"Hey babe?" she murmured. "Today I'm making the rules."

Deacon, looking extra scruffy and rugged, raised his eyebrows and smiled. "O..kay," he replied slowly. "And they are?"

"Well," she began. "You know I need you in tip-top shape for tonight? So the thing is…we can fool around as much as we want to today okay? But you're not allowed to finish until I give the word."

Deacon threw back his head and laughed out loud. "Whoa… what the hell? What, just me or you as well?"

"Just you of course. I'm setting the rules remember? Besides, it's different for me anyway. You know that. By the time night falls you will be wanting me so bad you won't know what hit you." Rayna grinned mischievously.

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second, darlin'."

Rayna sat up and swung her legs over the bed and turned back to look at him. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Yes Rayna, I'm very hungry," he replied lustily.

Rayna stood and held out her hand. He crawled forward and came to kneel in front of her. He hooked his arms around her waist, drawing her close and kissed her so passionately that it left her panting. "Baby, I dunno that your rules are very fair, but yesterday I promised to love and obey you, so I'll do my best."

"Good husband. You won't be sorry I promise. Now let's go and make some breakfast."

Deacon pulled on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, Rayna a pair of pink lace panties and one of his shirts.

"Are you trying to kill me Ray?" Deacon placed a gentle hand on her ass. "Put something else on or I won't be able to concentrate on anything but your behind!"

Rayna's smile lit up her whole face. "That's the plan sweetheart." She looped her fingers in his and together they made their way downstairs, tip-toeing through the masses of petals that still covered the floor.

"What's gonna become of all these petals, Deacon?"

"I'll clean them up. Start whipping up a storm in the kitchen and I'll join you in five." He kissed her hand before moving away.

Deacon entered the kitchen and stood still. The sight of his wife standing with her back to him cooking was as sexy as all hell. Her endless legs and cute little ass was just too much. He quickly swept up behind her and engulfed her in his arms, squeezing hard. "Shit Ray, you're just too damn sexy," he told her, the hunger in his voice very obvious.

Rayna light-heartedly slapped his hands away. "C'mon now. Breakfast is nearly ready. We can play later."

They finished the preparation together, stealing sweet kisses whenever their paths crossed. They sat side by side at the breakfast bar to eat, talking and laughing. Occasionally they leaned towards each other for a kiss. When they finished eating, Rayna stepped down from the bar stool and stood between his legs, placing her head on his chest. They closed their eyes and held each other before Deacon lifted up her chin and contemplated his next words. "You're one very special woman, Mrs Claybourne."

She looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr Claybourne."

After tidying the kitchen, Rayna lead Deacon to the sofa in front of the fire. He sunk down, trying to pull her with him, but she resisted.

"Are you ready for another clue about our honeymoon destination?" He nodded, amused, and she gave him a deep warm chuckle.

She took off up the stairs and returned a few minutes later. "Close your eyes, babe," she ordered from behind him. She came to stand in front of him. "Okay, you can open."

Deacon slowly opened his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Rayna stood before him in a totally sexy, skimpy white bikini. It tied at the front, between her voluptuous breasts, and at each hip. Her body looked magnificent, perfect in every way.

Deacon swallowed. "So we're going to the beach huh?"

"We are, babe. But not just any beach. One of the nicest ones in the world. I got it in white so you can be reminded of what I had on under my bridal gown. Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah, I like it baby. Come here."

Rayna moved towards him. He reached out to pull her down so that she was straddling him. He ran his hands over her breasts and up and down her ribs and stomach. She could feel him grow hard against her again. He reached out and undid the tie that held the top in place. It peeled away, releasing her exquisite breasts. He bent his head forward to suck and kiss each one, all the while fondling with his hands.

"Fuck, I love your tits, Rayna," he whispered between tastes.

She arched herself back, pressing in to him. He slowly released the knots from the ties on the bikini bottom, and lifted her up so that he could pull it away. She now sat upon him totally naked, her hair falling everywhere. She lifted his shirt and pulled it off him, and leaned in to press her breasts to his chest. The only thing left separating them were his boxers.

"Deacon, this could be dangerous for you. And cruel. Do you wanna stop?"

"No!" He said firmly. "I'll let you know when I need to. You can trust me okay?"

Rayna raised her hips so they could get to his boxers, pushing them past his knees. She pushed herself back down quickly, enabling him to slide into the moist crevice.

"Oh God! Are you sure about this?" she asked hurriedly as she rocked back and forth, lifting up and down.

He squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth. Burying his face in to her cleavage.

"I'm trying baby. Hurry."

Rayna felt her climax building, as Deacon thumbed her clitoris, adding to her pleasure. She screamed out as she felt waves of convulsions engulf her. "Ahh, she moaned in to his mouth."

Deacon's expression looked pained.

"I'm sorry baby, that wasn't nice of me. Do you want me to bend the rules just this once?" Rayna asked.

"No…it's ok. Just stay there for a minute though, nice and still. I love the feeling of being inside you right here."

Rayna's arms went around him and she buried her head into his shoulder. He lay with his eyes closed, head on her breasts. He stroked her back as their breathing slowed.

"You have the most incredible self-control. I really am sorry. That was unfair, but I just got carried away." Rayna looked genuinely crestfallen.

"It's alright darlin'. You gave me a choice and I chose to wait, so I hope what you've got planned for tonight is worth it," he chortled.

Rayna grinned, "Oh it'll be worth the wait babe." She climbed off him. "Don't move, I'll be back."

Deacon adjusted his boxers, put his head back and closed his eyes. Not long after Rayna was back, dressed once again in his shirt and panties. In her hand she had medium sized gift back.

"What's this Ray?" he inquired, puzzled.

She sat down beside him. "This is the rest of the clue about our honeymoon. I'm sure you'll guess it when you see what's inside. She handed it to him.

He removed the tissue paper on the top, covering the contents. He reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a packet of crisps with the word 'Twisties' on the front. He looked at Rayna confused.

"That doesn't help me, Ray." He laughed.

"Keep going then." Rayna was enjoying this immensely.

Next, he drew out a packet of chocolate biscuits that were labelled; 'Tim-Tams'. Deacon shook his head, bewildered. "Nope, your clues aren't helping me in the least."

Rayna laughed excitedly and gestured to the bag once more. "Vegemite, huh?" said Deacon as he pulled out a little yellow and red jar. I've heard of it but can't quite place where it's from."

"I can't believe it's taking you this long to guess. There's more."

Deacon reached deeper and drew out a postcard. On the front was a picture of the most breathtaking beach he'd ever seen. The sand was pure white and the water bright green. "Whitehaven Beach, Queensland," Deacon read out loud. "That's in Australia right?"

"Yes! Finally, you got it," Rayna squealed, clapping. "And babe, I know that's where I was going with Luke, but I never forgave myself for breaking the girls hearts the day I told them we weren't going. And it's such a big country and a totally different state to where we were meant to go back then. Is that okay with you?"

Deacon leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "Of course it's okay Ray. More that okay. It's perfect and I can't wait to get there." He pressed his head to hers.

"Oh wait, there's one more thing," Rayna said, pointing cheerfully to the bag. He reached in found a small, soft item wrapped in tissue paper. Curiously, he unwrapped it to reveal what appeared to be a red men's swimming speedo. He picked it up, looking a little perturbed and saw the words 'Budgy Smuggler' printed on one side in yellow.

Deacon looked at her in disbelief. "Rayna, you don't expect me to wear this right? What about the girls?"

Rayna laughed loudly. "Well for one thing, the girls won't be with us for the first few days, and even if they were they wouldn't be looking at you the same way I would be. But anyway, they won't be with us for the first few days. Tandy's bringing them on her way to Singapore.

"Mm.. is that right?" said Deacon seductively. "Well in that case maybe I could wear it if it was just the two of us. What does Budgy Smuggler mean anyway?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Stand up and I'll show you,"

Rayna pulled him up, dropped his boxers and helped him step into his new swimwear. "Perfect fit babe. See here?" She cupped his balls. "The Australians believe that this resembles a budgie, which is the same as our parakeet, when it's stuffed down the front of someone's speedo."

Deacon roared out laughing. "Oh man, those crazy Aussies huh?"

He inspected himself. "Well, I'll certainly wear it alone for you, my bride…but, I'm not so sure that I like the idea of that particular part of my anatomy being referred to as a small parakeet." He laughed.

"Hhmmmm… I guess you're right, and quite the righty I might add!" Rayna agreed, playfully snapping the waist band.

"Oh yeah," he agreed, looking down. A little right today. I'm usually a lefty...Guess I'm ambidickstrous!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. Sorry it's been a little while between chapters. Hopefully the next one won't be too far away.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Hah!" Rayna laughed amused. "True, I have noticed that actually. Although I love it whichever way it falls, babe."

Deacon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, grinding his hips forward to press against hers. "Whichever way it points you mean. As long as it finds its target huh?"

"I don't need to worry about that darlin'. Your aim is just fine." She grinned and placed her hands around the back of his neck. She pulled him close, kissing him slowly. She leaned back and gazed intently into his eyes. "I love everything about you... dressed, undressed, wearing your Budgy Smuggler, whatever. I never get tired of looking at ya babe. You're total eye candy!"

Deacon smiled and held her face, licking his lips before he spoke softly. "I love you so much too, Ray. Being here with you like this is beyond my wildest dreams. But it's how it's meant to be. How it was always meant to be."

The love in his eyes brought tears to hers. He was being incredibly tender and her heart swelled. She looked down, blinking away the tears and giggled. "Sweetheart, this is a wonderful moment, but I'm having trouble taking you seriously dressed like that."

It didn't take long for Deacon to drop the only thing he had on to the floor, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Right, you asked for it baby!" He threw her back on the sofa and pinned her down, kissing her hungrily, slipping his hand down her panties. Rayna lifted herself up against his hand, before reaching for his hand.

"Babe..babe.." She moaned, tipping her head back. "We..can't! I can't do this to you. Let's wait a while, distract ourselves."

Deacon stopped and sighed, burying his head into her neck. "It's gonna be a long damn day, Rayna. How else can we fill in time til the sun goes down?" He mouthed against her throat.

Rayna stroked his hair while her chin rested on his head. "Well, how 'bout we get dressed and take a walk… do some canoeing maybe? It's a gorgeous day out there."

"Mmmmmm…not sure I can hold off all day, Ray. You're killing me here, but …I promised to obey in those wedding vows. Your rules today." He tried not to pout as she pulled away.

"Well, you've been trying to get me back in that canoe for years. Don't you dare tip it this time, Deacon!" Rayna warned, recalling the last time, years ago when Deacon purposely tipped the canoe.

"Oh, that's right. We'd been fighting. You were in that white sun dress, and so damn sexy! You wouldn't speak to me. God you were hot when you were mad! Still are!" He smirked, recalling the memory so many years ago, not long after he bought the cabin.

"It used to drive you crazy when I wouldn't talk to you. You rocked the boat, and next thing I knew we were both in the water. The cooler and all your beer went floating down the Cumberland." She laughed.

"I was pissed about losing the beer…until I saw you stomp up the bank in that wet, white dress! You were really mad at me by then, but I didn't even care. I could see right through that dress. As memory serves you didn't wear a bra or panties that day!" He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners like they always did when he was truly happy.

"You smiled just like that. I was yours as soon as you caught up to me on the bank. I could never resist that smile. Still can't."

"You still have that white dress?" Deacon inquired as he pulled her back into his arms seductively and tried for a kiss.

"Oh nooooo…let's get ready for that canoe ride. Surely we can occupy a day without having sex." She laughed, pushing his hands away as they wandered.

"You're right. We're not kids anymore. Vince used to tell me we weren't happy unless we were fighting or fucking. God I miss him sometimes."

"I know, babe. I'm sure he's looking down from heaven, and happy for us now."

"He always said you were the best thing that ever happened to me. He had his faults, but he was right. I know I put you through hell all those years ago, but you were always the reason I finally quit drinking. Deep down I never gave up hope that maybe someday I'd get another chance. I still can't believe it finally happened."

"I'm glad it did. We saved each other, darling. Now it's forever and always!"

"You better go get dressed for our canoe ride. I can't hold off much longer with you half naked. Nothing white, OK?" Deacon laughed as Rayna went to rise. Deacon sat up, slipped on his briefs and pulled on his T shirt before outstretching hands to help her stand. "I like the sound of that. And I think you in more clothes is probably the best thing for me right now." He planted a quick kiss on her lips and headed for the stairs.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here. I've missed this so much." Rayna turned, smiling as Deacon paddled along the river bank.

"Me too, Ray."

"Have you been working out, babe? Your arms are so muscular and sexy as hell. I hadn't noticed how much until now." She laughed as she watched his arm muscles flex as he paddled the canoe.

"I may have worked out a little. I wanted to look my best for you on our wedding day."

"I have no complaints, Mr. Claybourne!"

"How about a little hike? I need to work off some of this sexual frustration. I can't picture anything but that wet, white dress last time we did this." Deacon laughed as he banked the canoe and lifted Rayna from the it.

"You don't have to lift me, babe." She couldn't help but squeeze his upper arms as he carried her up the bank, gently setting her down away from the water and mud.

"I don't want you to get your pretty boots messy."

"Yeah, probably not exactly hiking gear." She agreed looking down at her beige lucchese boots.

"You remember this spot?" Deacon asked, taking her hand as they walked towards the wooded path.

"How could I ever forget? That wet dress ended up in a ball on the ground right there." She laughed

"Wasn't like it was covering much of anything by that point! I could see everything right through it."

"I still can't believe we did that, right here, in broad daylight!" Rayna squeezed his hand at the memory.

"You weren't mad at me anymore once I got you in the woods, if I recall." He smiled draping his arm around her as they walked.

"And you forgot all about your beer floating away."

"Would you ever consider moving out here, once we retire?" Deacon asked after they'd walked a while, hand in hand.

"Wasn't that always the plan, babe? To eventually live the rest of our lives together here?"

"Yeah, but so much has changed. You've made it big since I bought this place. You got your label now. I just wasn't sure the dreams were the same."

"I wouldn't change a thing, babe. I love this place as much as I did that first time you brought me here. Eternity, here with you is still my dream, and I finally have it."

"OK, I just wanted to make sure." He pulled her close, leaning in for a slow kiss

"I'm so happy right now, I could shit rainbows, Deacon!" Rayna laughed as Deacon started cracking up, breaking the kiss

"Well, that's not exactly the pot of gold I pictured, but I'll take it! It's getting late. You only said I had to hold off until tonight. How about we head back?" he smirked at the thought of what Rayna had in mind for him.

"My feet are killing me! I thought you'd never ask." She agreed as Deacon swept her into his arms once again, carrying her back to the canoe.

"You never did wear sensible shoes woman!"

"I prefer cute or sexy footwear. I'm just paying the price for years in high heels now." She playfully laughed as Deacon gently placed her in the canoe.

"I know it's your rules tonight, but how about you let me start things off with a massage. I'll start here, and work my way all the way up, slowly, deliberately, until you can't stand it anymore…" his husky voice trailed off as he removed her boots and massaged her feet.

"Oh, that feels so great, babe. You always did give the best massages." She leaned back against some life vests, in the canoe, as he slowly massaged and nibbled her toes, kissing each as he went.

Rayna tipped her head back and closed her eyes. She unzipped her jacket to expose her perfect breasts to the sun, nipples standing perky in the cool air. "Jesus, Ray. You've been getting around like that the whole time, huh? If I'd known, I might've taken you in the bushes back there."

Rayna smiled. "I realize that. That's why I'm only showing you now, knowing you can't do too much from way over there." She stretched out and lifted her hips suggestively.

"Oh man," murmured Deacon. "Are you wearing panties under those jeans?"

Rayna responded by undoing her fly exposing a small amount of bare flesh. She pressed a foot against his crotch and felt his bulging hard-on.

"Fuck baby," Deacon swallowed causing his Adam's apple to move up and down. "How 'bout we head back to the cabin and I'll finish doing you there?"

"Deacon," Rayna said laughing, "You can do me any damn time you please. But not in the way you mean right now."

"I know.. I know.. I'll stay fully dressed okay? And be the perfect gentleman. Do we have a deal?" He asked, raising his eyes eagerly.

Rayna sat up, pulled her legs back and zipped up her coat. "We sure as hell do babe. Start paddling!"


	9. Chapter 9

**H, I hope you enjoy the scene you requested. Be warned everyone… explicit scenes ahead.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Go and take a bath, Ray," Deacon whispered as they entered the cabin. He pulled her close and kissed her seductively. "But don't take too long."

Rayna's eyes moved to meet Deacon's, a rosy flush over her cheeks. "Ok. I'm looking forward to this. I'll be back soon."

Rayna took her time. She was feeling relaxed now, and eager for the feel of Deacon's big, strong hands on her skin. She dried off, spraying some of his favorite scented perfume at the base of her throat. She padded back downstairs, breathing deeply with excitement.

"I'm all yours," she smiled as she entered the living room.

Deacon, laying back on the sofa strumming his guitar, lifted his eyes to meet hers.. And then he just stopped, staring. Rayna stood in the doorway, naked. Her hair flowed about her shoulders, resting lightly on the curve of her breasts. For a long moment they stayed still, anticipation shimmering through them. Deacon felt his gaze wander over her body, admiring her smooth skin and slim build.

"You are so goddamn beautiful," he said as he stood and crossed the room to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Come with me, babe."

He took her hand and led her to stand in front of the dimly lit fire. He'd spread a sheet on the floor over the shaggy rug. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her in for a seductive kiss. "Lay down on your stomach, baby. I'll be right back."

Rayna lay with her head down. She couldn't see him, lying as she was, but she could hear the sudden sound of background music, and him moving around the room. She sensed him kneel beside her on the rug. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

Rayna lifted her head and smiled. "Mm, babe."

She lay her head back down, and, with her eyes closed, found herself thinking about how sexy Deacon looked in his jeans and Tee.

Deacon moved quietly, before rubbing massage oil between his hands. And that's when he touched her. A faint touch at first. Rayna stifled a moan as she felt his hands and fingers press the oil into her skin. His hands felt so warm and strong, as they moved along Rayna's back. He knew her body so well, and seemed to know all the places that she longed to be touched. "Ahh.. Deacon. This is incredible," she purred.

Deacon remained silent, enjoying the image of his gorgeous wife glistening with oil before him. He squeezed more into his palms before moving to the soft flesh of her buttocks, kneading back and forth. He caressed her deeply, along her thighs and down to her calves, and back again. His fingers seemed to linger on her thighs.

Rayna's breathing quickened and her heart pounded. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so relaxed any more. Her senses became heightened as she became all too aware of the areas Deacon was touching. His expert fingers moved up to her shoulders, squeezing firmly. He spread out her arms to rub the oil all the way down to her finger tips.

He ran his hands through Rayna's hair, before gently massaging her head. He lifted her hair up and reached down to blow on the back of her neck. Her body shivered. She felt herself losing control. She tried to tell herself to calm down.

And then Deacon asked her to turn over.

Rayna turned over, her body trembling. Their eyes locked, intensely aware of the desire burning in each other's reflection. Deacon hungrily looked her body up and down, his gaze full of admiration at her beautiful firm breasts, her pink nipples tightly aroused. She reached out to place a hand on his bicep.

"No, Rayna," he stopped her. "I am massaging YOU."

Deacon filled his palms once again with oil. He moved his hands over her full breasts. Softly at first, and then more tenaciously. Rayna closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. The oil over her nipples was such a turn on. He was such a turn on. She bit her lip before opening her eyes.

"Deacon, you're too overdressed. Take your shirt off for me."

He reached behind to pull it over his head, exposing his perfect upper body for her to feast her eyes on. His erection was straining against his already tight jeans.

"You're perfect. I love you," she breathed.

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh.. relax my love."

Deacon's hands continued to work their magic, travelling from her breasts to her stomach, and then lower. Rayna lifted her hips to meet his fingers, but they skimmed right over, down the length of her legs. Rayna moaned with pleasure and the need for something more… And then Deacon, feeling the same need, enclosed his mouth over her breast while pinching the other between his fingers. His teeth and tongue teased, gently caressing and nipping at her taut nipples.

Rayna lifted her head to hold his head against her breasts. "No, my naughty wife. I'm giving you a massage, remember?" He pushed her hands back above her head, draped a leg over her before climbing on to straddle her. The sight of him upon her wearing nothing but jeans was incredibly arousing and extremely sexy. He leaned forward, holding her hands with one hand, and caressing her fabulous breasts with the other.

Deacon leaned forward and placed his mouth on hers. His lips and tongue were not gentle, but needy. Rayna could feel his hands on her breasts caressing and squeezing, before suddenly moving his mouth to her breasts once more.

"Deacon, I want more. I need to feel you everywhere," she gasped.

She felt his hands slide lower, while grabbing handfuls of the sheet underneath her. He planted kisses along her stomach, causing her to groan.

"Mmm," he moaned, gently teasing her. Lowering his head further, he kissed the inside of her knees, moving his way up to her thighs.

His hand reached under her hips and lifted her up, giving him access to her moist pink centre. A groan escaped from his lips as gazed at Rayna's pussy, wet from need. She cried out, bucking her hips and opening herself up to him. His tongue plunged deep, causing Rayna to rear up and scream out.

Rayna knew she couldn't hold off much longer. She knew that Deacon felt the same desire and once again felt a pang of guilt over making him wait.

"Baby, make love to me. I need you to right now."

Deacon stopped and looked up, before moving to lay alongside her. He kissed her tenderly, his hand still roaming up and down the length of her body. She could feel how aroused he was against her thigh. She arched herself up, attempting to entice him to reach for her sex.

"No Rayna. I ain't doin' that. I can wait for another couple of hours. And for that matter… so can you!" He laughed into her mouth before greedily kissing her again.

"Deacon! No! You can't do that to me!"

"I can and I will baby. You've been doin' it to me all day. Frustrating huh?"

Rayna tipped her head back and screwed up her eyes, trying not to smile. "That is so not fair. I told you it's different for me!"

He brought his hand up to caress her pouting face.

"But just as difficult, baby. Trust me, you'll thank me later. Besides, you were only meant to get a massage… nothing more."

Rayna stayed pouting on the sheet for several minutes after Deacon's rejection. He only smirked as he went to the kitchen sink to wash the massage oil from his hands.

He returned, picking up his Martin to resume the strumming from prior to the massage. Doing his best to ignore his naked wife sprawled on the floor just inches from his feet, he resumed the melody he'd been working on.

"I guess I'll go shower again to wash all this oil off." She said as she slowly and deliberately rose, naked and glimmering, covered in oil in front of him.

He continued to strum, only his eyes travelled up and down her slender body, glistening in the setting sun as it came through the sheer window coverings.

"You do that, my love." He laughed, never missing a string as he continued his guitar playing.

"You don't want to join me?" She inquired, a bit disappointed with his reaction to her nakedness.

"Not this time." He barely looked up, doing his best to focus on his song as she stood toe to toe with him.

"Your loss." She tried to keep the irritation from her voice as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Once the water was running, Deacon sat the guitar down. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, taking a deep breath.

"Deacon, you're a dead man!" He thought to himself as he tried to level out his breathing and resist the urge to follow Rayna into the shower for a sweet release of the day's sexual frustration.

The water stopped. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he listened to Rayna pad back down the hall towards him.

She rummaged around in the kitchen for a bit, purposely making enough noise to wake him, but he continued his sleeping game.

"What would you like for dinner?" She finally asked, irritated that he could possibly be asleep with the sexual tension between them.

"DEACON!" she raised her voice.

"Wh..what, baby?" he happily asked, faking now awake, and amused by her irritation.

"Whatever you wanna make, Ray. I'm looking more forward to dessert!" He licked his lips, a habit that drove Rayna crazy.

"I was beginning to think maybe you didn't want 'dessert' tonight!" She smirked knowing she had his attention again.

"Just trying to slow the anticipation, baby! That's all. …and there will be 'dessert' in the Claybourne household every night." He laughed finally looking towards the kitchen.

"Fuck, Ray! You are relentless!" He quickly joined her at the stove.

She was still naked, except for an apron, which read "Will cook for sex."

He wrapped his arms around her at the stovetop, but not before pulling the tie loose, leaving her behind naked. He pressed his body against her. She could feel him hard against her ass.

"I think the 'anticipation' is still there, babe." She laughed knowing she had him.

She turned in his arms. He pressed against her sex, his erection throbbing after a day of trying his best to hold back.

She gently caressed his face. "You are one gorgeous man, Mr. Claybourne!" she gave him a quick peck on the lips leaving him wanting more.

"Yeah, you're pretty damn gorgeous yourself, Mrs. Claybourne!" he whispered breathily as he lifted the apron over her head, leaving her naked in front of the stove.

"I'm sorry I asked you to shave for the wedding. I've missed this 'Rugged Terrain' the past couple of days." She laughed as she continued to caress his face.

"Rugged Terrain, huh?" he laughed.

"Well, I know I said I'd play by your rules today, and I have. The sun has gone down over blue ball mountain, Mrs. Claybourne! This rugged terrain could use some climbing! Fuck dinner! I'm ready for dessert!" He practically growled as he swept her into his arms, and off to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all like this one… It's pretty explicit, so consider yourselves warned.**

 **Chapter 10**

Rayna squealed as he walked towards the stairs. "Whoa…Deacon! Put me down. I did not say you could do this!"

Deacon stopped abruptly and placed her down, planting a quick kiss on her smiling lips. "Ok. So what exactly am I allowed to do, huh?"

"Not a lot babe. Your hands will be tied tonight." She linked her fingers with his and led him upstairs to the bathroom. "First up, YOU are having a bath."

"Alone?"

"Yup. I've got things to do."

Deacon stood back watching as she bent over to fill the bath, her bare ass looking as sexy as hell. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she had his full attention. He walked up behind, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards his hardness. Rayna stood up and turned her body to face him. "You're being a bad boy, Deacon. What am I going to do with you?"

Deacon's face lit up with that gorgeous smile, and she couldn't help but place her hands around the back of his neck and pull him towards her. "You're so damn kissable, babe. I don't know how in the hell I held back for so many years."

"Tell me about it sweetheart," he whispered tenderly, while stroking her hair. "But you were married. And you never would have been unfaithful. I love that about you."

Rayna chuckled. "I feel guilty enough that I thought about it every day though. And sometimes I had to… umm… you know… kind of deal with the frustration by myself. That was the next best thing I guess."

Deacon roared out laughing. "Mrs Claybourne! Shame on you. Oh man, that is such a great image though. You'll have to show how you did that sometime."

Rayna laughed, blushing slightly. She glanced down to check the bath then gestured at his jeans. "Strip off and hop in. I'll be back soon."

Rayna turned and left the room, leaving Deacon no choice but to bathe alone. He ached to touch her, to slide his hands over her smooth skin, but knew he'd have to hold back. He lay with his head back for a few minutes, before slipping under the water to submerge his head quickly.

The sight before Rayna's eyes as she pushed open the door made her gasp. Her magnificent husband was re-surfacing, eyes closed, hair slicked back. She stood and watched, feeling herself grow moist. It took every ounce of will power she had not to take him right then and there.

"Close your eyes, babe," she commanded from behind the partly closed door. She padded towards him and stepped into the bath. "Ok. Open."

Deacon slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his wife towering above him. "Oh fuck, baby," he gasped.

Rayna, feeling sexy and powerful, stood before him in a lace black corset and matching panties. The bra cupped her breasts with just enough cleavage to be naughty. Her navel and a hint of her stomach was visible. The panties were tiny, with a pink bow at the centre. She watched as his eyes roamed over her nearly naked body. She could sense the approval in his eyes.

She sat on the edge of the tub directly opposite him, opening her legs fractionally. She rested her elbows on her thighs, leaning slightly forward so that her hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"My God, Rayna. You're are killin' me. I dunno how I'll last the distance with you looking so fucking sexy!"

"Oh you'll go as far as I tell you to go. Come here." She wriggled a finger, beckoning him towards her.

Deacon moved slowly, crawling forward to kneel between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as she'd allow. She pushed his hair back, before grabbing his face. She felt his warm breath as he parted his lips with a gasp. She nibbled on his lip seductively. He let his fingers brush over her flushed cheek, down her fluttering throat, to linger on her collarbone. He glanced down at the swell of her breasts, grasped one and nibbled on her through the fabric.

"What's next, baby?" he asked as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I'm afraid I'm gonna over step the mark here?"

"Now, you follow me," said Rayna, rising and reaching out her hand. She dried them off. His arousal was obvious, which excited her even more.

"Right, off to the bedroom husband." She pulled him forward into their room and towards the bed. "Ok, lay down, baby," she murmured seductively.

Deacon lay down in the centre of the bed and watched her, going crazy with the thought of what was he was in for. He admired her pert ass and long legs as she walked away from him, towards the dresser. When she returned, his hands reached out for as she kneeled on the bed in front of him.

"No, you don't. Close your eyes," she whispered, pushing his hands back.

Deacon sighed and exhaled loudly, as he felt a blindfold slip over his eyes.

"Jesus, Ray. I…can't…"

"Shhh...sweetheart. Relax. Just lay there and enjoy the ride."

Deacon chuckled, "Oh is that what I'm getting? I like the sound of that."

"Mm…maybe later. We'll see."

He felt her climb off the bed again and could hear her pad around the room. "I need to see you," he begged.

He felt her close. "No you don't. Feeling me will be enough, babe. Do you trust me?" she whispered in his ear.

"Completely," he moaned.

She reached for his hands. "Feel this babe. Tell me what it is."

Deacon ran his hands up and down the smooth, silky material before him. "Ahh..is it a tie?"

"Yes,' Rayna whispered seductively. "But it's not just any tie. It's the one you married me in. Put your hands up."

He raised his hands to grasp the rails on the iron headboard behind him. Rayna reached past him, joining his wrists and using the strip of silk to tie him to the bed.

"Do you want me to touch you?" she whispered.

For a moment he didn't respond, but then, he slowly nodded.

"Tell me," she commanded gently. "Say the words."

Deacon bit down on his lips before whispering, "I want you to touch me, Ray."

She leaned towards his lips, and gently kissed them, just a taste. A tease.

She sprung off the bed once more. "Rayna! Jesus. What are you trying to do me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughed. "Right now I just need to take a moment to look at you." He looked so helpless, but oh so sexy, and totally aroused and ready for her. After devouring him with her eyes, she moved back to lean over him.

"I promised you dessert right, babe?"

"Ohh.. God, yeah."

He could sense her reaching for something beside the bed, before feeling the sensation of something warm being smeared along his lower lip. Instincts caused him to slide out his tongue, licking the sweetness on his lip slowly. Rayna couldn't help herself. She too joined in with the licking.

"What the hell is this, baby?" he asked ask they took a moment to breathe.

Rayna sat back on her feet and reached for the jar.

"' _Delight your lover with this Flavored Kissable Body Topping. Let the sweet blend of aphrodisiacs and pheromones in tantalizing flavors tempt your appetite for each other,'"_ she read. "As you can tell, this one's chocolate. Do you like it?"

"Well, I don't think our appetites need any tempting, but, yeah babe, I love it. Have you got more?"

"Do you seriously think I'd stop there, babe?" Rayna sniggered, standing. "I'm way too overdressed though." Deacon could sense that she was removing the sexy black underwear.

"I didn't get to see you in that long enough. Not fair."

"I'll wear it again for you darlin'. Anytime you want me to."

Rayna dipped the spatula into the chocolate and took it to his mouth once more, dribbling it over his chin, his lips, and his tongue. The two of them licked it away together for endless minutes. The eroticism of the kissing was not lost on them. She never intended spending so much time on his mouth, but it was too damn sexy.

She raised herself up and studied him, laying there helpless with chocolate smeared over his mouth and scruff. It was time to move on. She dripped chocolate on his nipples and leaned forward to lick it tantalisingly slow off each one.

"Mmm…" Deacon groaned. "Can I watch you, babe?"

"Not yet. Just feel."

He felt chocolate being drizzled along his scar, her tongue following soon after. She shifted position and he tasted chocolate once more. He tugged, pulled and teased, discovering it was her nipple that the source of the sweet taste was from this time. Her taut breast got taken away before being replaced with the other.

The restraints on his wrists were making him feel out of control. "Rayna, you're driving me crazy. I need to touch you," he demanded urgently as he let go of her nipple.

"Soon, soon. Shh… sweetheart." Rayna bent towards him, her heart pounding faster. She reached for him hungrily, her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer, pressing her lips against his, harder, more demanding. She ran her hands along his body, now slicked with sweat.

Deacon drew in a sharp breath, as he felt her move to his cock, taking the chocolate with her. He felt a new wave of desire hit when it occurred to him that she'd oozed chocolate on his length and was licking it off. She pulled back from the base and took him deep into her mouth, back and forth, over and over. He could feel teeth scrape against him. She stopped and moved away momentarily before returning to kneel between his legs. He heard a squirt-like sound at the same time he felt something cool on the area she'd just licked.

"Rayna, what the hell is that?" he moaned, head trashing from side to side.

"It's cream, baby. I felt like a banana split." She answered before devouring him complete with chocolate and cream.

"Jesus Christ, Rayna! That feels amazing. When did you become so goddamn kinky?" he breathed hungrily.

Rayna paused from what she was doing only long enough to answer, "since I became Mrs Deacon Claybourne, babe." Only when he was free of chocolate and cream did she stop. He felt her move away from him once more, knowing by now she was getting more supplies. He waited in anticipation for her to feast once more, but instead felt her tug at the tie on his wrists, until his hands felt free.

"Deacon, sit up," she told him gently.

He moved himself into a sitting position with his back against the pillpws, hands clinging to the sheets. Rayna eased herself onto him gradually. She moaned. He moaned. They couldn't help it. Her pulse raced so fast that her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. The only sound she could hear was him, so close to her, his breath on her face, his lips pressed gently to hers.

She reached for his arms and brought them around her. "It's time, babe. Touch me." His huge hands grabbed her ass, pulling her down harder on himself. His mouth was on her throat, and Rayna heard a groan of pleasure coming deep from his own, and she shuddered.

She reached for his face to leisurely remove the blindfold. Deacon opened his eyes and they locked gazes. Rayna raised her hips again, slightly, but his eyes never left hers. She felt him trace his fingers up her legs and up over her hips before he dropped his gaze to her body. His eyes roamed over her, taking in the voluptuous, perfect breasts with their long, pink nipples, dripping with chocolate and cream. Rayna threw her head back and closed her eyes, quivering in anticipation as he sucked and licked each one clean.

She began to ride him, rocking and bouncing simultaneously. Opening her eyes slightly, Rayna looked down at Deacon. His gaze was riveted on her, his eyes dark with desire. She looked so sensual with her hair astray and traces of chocolate around her mouth, that he had a hard time staying in control. Rayna was panting heavily now, dizzy with pleasure. The waves of pleasure were building, and Rayna rode him with her head thrashing, small whimpers escaping her lips.

She couldn't hold off any longer. "Baby, I'm about to come."

"Me too, darlin'," Deacon groaned in ecstasy.

She thrust again and again, the feelings so intense they felt like they were drowning. They engulfed each other with their arms, holding each other tight, Rayna biting down on his shoulder. Then, suddenly, with a blinding intensity they screamed out together as their orgasms took them, their bodies shuddering together. She collapsed against his body, head on his shoulder, breathing on his neck. Deacon ran his hands gently over her hips and thighs.

"You ok?" she asked, her voice husky.

Deacon couldn't stop grinning. "Great," he answered breathlessly. "That sure was some dessert. I love banana splits, baby, but if you'd made me wait much longer you'd have split me right down the middle. The build-up all day was nice, but I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life." He laughed, relaxing against the pillows after the sweetest sexual release he'd ever felt

"I didn't torture you too much?" Rayna playfully asked running her fingers through his hair.

"You certainly got what you wanted. Looks like one of those damn sperm whales we saw in Mexico has been in here." He laughed again as Rayna rolled to her side of the bed, his sweet nectar mixing with hers, dripping from her loins.

"That's NASTY, babe!" Rayna laughed.

* * *

Later, as they lay in each other's arms, Rayna whispered, "Deacon?"

"Yes my love."

"Do you mind if there's a couple more rules for our honeymoon?"

Deacon pulled back his head and looked at her, perplexed. "Are you serious? Please don't tell me I have to wait til we get there. And anyway, who said you get to make all the rules?"

"No darlin', I think you'll like these rules. They're simple. The first one is that I want us to join the mile-high club on the way over…and the second is that I want us to make love on the beach and in the ocean."

"I can do that," he replied, his gorgeous eyes twinkling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long between chapters. I think we have all been a little preoccupied by a certain INCREDIBLE wedding last week. The timing wouldn't have been right to post this any earlier than now. Hope you all enjoy it. Surprise, surprise…there's explicit scenes ahead. Cheers.**

 **Chapter 11**

Rayna opened her eyes while laying on her side, facing her man. He was sound asleep on his back, arms behind his head. She knew it was still early as the light outside was only faint. She took a few moments to study his perfect features… running her eyes from his tussled hair down to his long eyelashes, and further down across his scruff and gorgeous lips. Her eyes slowly travelled lower. His chest slightly rose and fell with each breath. She knew he was totally naked, although the sheet lay lightly draped across that part of him. His muscular legs were bare and spread slightly. Her gaze travelled back up to his torso, then to the area hidden beneath the sheet. She glanced back up to make sure he was still asleep, before smoothly sliding down the bed.

Rayna felt a quaking in her belly as she gently lifted the sheet and studied what lay beneath. 'Poor man,' she thought to herself. She really did feel bad for making him suffer the day before. Her heart began to pound faster, and she shifted and moved her mouth closer to him. Ever so softly, she began kissing his flaccid manhood, knowing it would not stay like that for long. Within an instant it began pulsating slightly. Slowly, she lifted her head and gazed at his face, but he still seemed oblivious to her kisses.

She turned back, pleasantly surprised to find him semi-hard, and as she took him delicately into her mouth, she felt his body stir. He faintly raised his hips towards her, sighing ever so quietly.

Deacon opened his eyes and watched her. He raised his hips again, slightly, to let her know he wanted her to continue. He reached out his hands and held her head, his whole body becoming taut with desire. His heart pounded faster, and Deacon shut his eyes again. "Jesus, Ray," he groaned.

Rayna felt a surge of wetness between her legs as she continued on. Her body moved to lay on top of him, stretched out along his length. "Good morning, sweetheart," purred Rayna. "I thought after all that holding out I made you do yesterday; you'd enjoy a little 'Brentwood Hello' to start the day." She could feel him smile as she covered his mouth with hers. He took her face in his hands and pulled back.

"Oh baby, you never cease to amaze me." He looked at her amused, his sleepy eyes full of adoration. "I'm happy for you to start off any day just like that, but I've never heard it called a Brentwood Hello?" he smirked quizzically.

"Just a little term I picked up while we were on tour in California years ago." Rayna laughed as he wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Well, you can sure as hell take care of my morning 'wood' with that kinda 'hello' any time my dear! Now, where were we?" he turned serious, gently pulling her down to his lips.

Rayna's whole body trembled with anticipation as she gazed at him. His hands moved to run up and down her, stopping to squeeze her backside. There was no smile in his eyes now, no curve on his lips. His head lifted towards her, and she felt his breathing grow heavier. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes showed what he wanted. Rayna almost couldn't breath as she saw how his eyes darkened with desire as he looked at her. Her whole body pulsed with longing, and without moving the rest of her body she leaned into him and gently pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her whole body began to tingle.

"Oh, God," Deacon moaned. He couldn't help it. He rolled them so that his body was over hers. Rayna reached up for him hungrily, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled his face closer so that his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was full on, unleashed passion, as her tongue danced around his mouth and flicked across his lips, tasting. She pulled his body down, wanting more, her hands moved over his sculpted chest, and down over his hips.

Deacon was panting now. He continued to kiss her, his thumbs drawing circles around her hard nipples. His touch sent waves of pleasure through her, and she ached to be touched below. Sensing this, he shifted slightly sideways, as he guided his hand down her body to where he could feel the heat and desire flowing from her. He pressed closer, cupping his hand over her, and slipping a finger inside until she moaned softly into his mouth. Her hands dug into his back as she pulled him closer, feeling his desire poking hard against her side.

"I want you, babe," she told him urgently. She quickly turned herself around so that he was spooning her. She lifted her leg and threw it back over him, opening herself for easy access. He entered her swiftly, causing them both to groan. Rayna tipped her head back, exposing her neck so that Deacon had no choice but to devour it. His hand roamed over her, up her arm and hips, then, slowly over her breasts. He bent forward to take the closest one in his mouth, consuming it with his lips and tongue.

He began thrusting slowly while reaching forward and flicking her sweet spot with his fingertips. She was completely gone then. That, along with the sweet torture on her nipple was overstimulating. "Oh, baby…that feels so good." Her voice was husky, barely controlled, and he looked at her with an intensity that told her he was as gone as she was. Rayna couldn't take it much longer, and was on the verge of coming there and then. He picked up the pace with his fingers and his pounding. She screamed as she felt her body convulse, her moisture exploding all around him.

"You're so beautiful, Ray," he murmured as he moved his mouth from her breast to her face. She turned her head to allow their mouths and tongues to connect. She reached up to caress his face before moving onto her back and pulling him on her. Her legs wrapped around him, as he sunk into her once more. She grasped the back of his head, pulling him close so that his chest was against hers, and he began to push deeper.

He groaned, deep and low in his throat as he moved inside her. "Let go, baby," Rayna urged him. He lifted his head up to look at her intently, making love to her mouth with his as he kept on pounding. His movement sped up more as his need drove him to pump harder and harder. He exploded, his orgasm overwhelming him as he cried out her name and clung to her. He buried his face into her neck. It seemed to last forever, the two of them, joined in ecstasy.

"God, I love you, babe. But…man, you're wearing me out," Deacon whispered into her ear.

"Are you complaining, Mr Claybourne?"

Deacon leaned back to gaze at her. "Hell no! I'm more than happy to be worn out like this. But just give me a little while to regain a bit of strength before you start that again, huh?" He kissed her gently, running his thumb over her cheek.

"We don't have too much longer here, babe. We probably should leave maybe mid-afternoon. Think you'll be able to rise to the occasion one more time before we head back to reality?"

"I'm sure I could manage that."

"I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to come join me."

Rayna woke and reached out, disappointed to find the bed beside her empty. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to discover that it was late morning. They'd snuggled back into bed after their early morning post love-making shower and drifted off to sleep. She stretched out luxuriously, thinking about it, happiness oozing out of every part of her. She wondered where Deacon was, and just as she was about to call out to him, she heard the distant strumming of his guitar. Pulling on a tank top and panties, she crept down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and listening, her heart filled with love.

 _So from here on out, I'm turning around_

 _Partin' ways with the man I used to be_

 _And I'm makin' you a promise_

 _I'm gonna make it count_

 _From here on out_

He paused, and Rayna quietly stepped far enough forward to be able to see him. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of him. He was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but jeans and his glasses. His guitar rested on his lap as he scribbled on a notepad beside him. He began playing and singing again.

 _You gave your best when I was at my worst_

 _You took the wheel through every twist and turn_

 _You've been singin' by my side_

 _Every time that I forget the words_

 _From here on out, I'm turning around_

 _Partin' ways with the man I used to be_

 _And I'm makin' you a promise_

 _I'm gonna make it count_

 _From here on out_

Deacon stopped and looked up as Rayna stepped into the room, leaning back against the door frame with her hands behind her back. "That was beautiful, babe."

He pulled his glasses off to see her more clearly and smiled. "Morning darlin'. You weren't meant to hear that yet. It's not finished."

She walked over to him, eyes never leaving his. Taking his guitar away, she climbed on to his lap and snuggled into him. "Well I can't wait til it is. I love it already." They kissed tenderly.

"I missed you in our bed just now," she purred.

"Well I missed bein' there. But I couldn't sleep and you looked so exhausted. I wanted to let you rest. It's been a crazy few weeks for you, baby."

"Yeah, it has. I needed that sleep. These past two days have been magical. Thank you, babe," Rayna murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Deacon took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. "No, thank YOU, Rayna. For agreeing to be my wife even though I can be a total jerk sometimes. I'm sorry for that and I'll be doing all I can to make sure it don't happen again. That's what the song's about."

"Don't do that sweetheart. Don't apologize. I love you just the way you are, and nothin's ever gonna change that." She lay her head on his shoulder so that he could feel her breath on his neck. They were still for many minutes, apart from the soft stroking of his hand on the hair.

"How 'bout I make us some brunch?" Deacon asked, interrupting the silence.

"Mm…I'm starving. I've worked up quite an appetite."

Deacon laughed, as he prized himself out from under her. "Well I'd better give you back some strength then, Mrs Claybourne. You may need it. Wait here."

Rayna stretched out on the couch, marvelling at the sight of her topless husband as he zipped around the kitchen. He too, kept glancing her way. She looked so damn sexy laying there in next to nothing, and she knew the affect she was having on him. "Breakfast is served my love."

She joined him in the kitchen, climbing on a stool to enjoy a delicious plate of pancakes- topped with raspberries and cream, along with coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. They joked and laughed with each other, stealing kisses between mouthfuls. Rayna jumped up to clear things away but Deacon pulled her back to him.

"Leave it, babe," he said sexily as he opened his legs for her to stand between them. She leaned in closed as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips and tongues collided softly.

"Now that feast has left me feeling very hungry, Ray." He grinned as he looked at her. "Lift up your arms."

She did, and Deacon grasped the hem of her top, lifted it over her head and tossed it on the floor. "Take those off too," he demanded, pushing at her lacy black panties. Rayna obliged, stepped out of them and stood before him gloriously naked.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He trailed his fingertips up her ribcage towards her breasts so that she tingled everywhere. She rolled her head back, exposing her exquisite neck for him to smother with kisses. He moved to her breasts, sucking and pulling on each erect nipple. Rayna was totally aroused already.

Moving suddenly, Deacon lifted her so that she sat naked on the bench in front of him. He took a moment to take her in with his eyes, and she opened her legs wider, inviting him towards her. He stood and pushed the stool away and stepped out of his jeans in one graceful move. He moved to stand between her legs, which she wrapped around his torso. His head was level with her chest, giving him easy access to her magnificent nipples once more. She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him close as she dropped kisses in his fluffy cloud-like hair.

"You drive me crazy, babe," he whispered. She groaned, frustrated. He continued playing with her jiggling breasts. Biting, sucking, rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, driving her wild.

"Deacon," she begged as she felt him smile against her skin.

"Do you want more, baby? Tell me what you want."

"I…need…you. Inside me. Right now."

"Shhh…" he soothed. "Not yet."

He kissed her hungrily on the mouth, his tongue entwining with hers, before heading lower. He tasted and explored each nipple once more before moving to her belly, planting kisses on her skin along the way. He nibbled at her navel with his teeth. Gently he pushed her so that she was leaning back on her hands, her back arched. He took her legs and placed them around him before dipping his head to her inner thighs.

"Ah.." she sighed as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. He took his time, gently kissing and nibbling, and licking her smooth skin, devouring every drop of her. He watched her face the whole time, and her mouth opened with a moan of pleasure. Rayna's breathing became heavy and deep as she twisted and shook. It was such a beautiful thing for him to watch.

He stopped what he was doing and pulled her towards him. He lifted her down, and with frustrating, slow ease, lowered her on to him. She groaned, his lips were at her throat, kissing her. "I don't think there's any other place I'd rather be. Buried inside my wife," he murmured.

"Jesus, Deacon. You drive ME crazy baby!"

He groaned loudly and took her in more deeply. Her carried her across the room towards the door.

"What are you doing, babe?" she quizzed.

He stopped at the closed door and pressed her bare ass up against the glass. "You are so fucking gorgeous. I've been wanting to do this since I built this place for us." His hands found their way to her buttocks as their kisses grew in intensity.

He pulled her onto him more deeply, and she could feel the pleasure mounting. The feeling of the cool glass behind her was so intense and mind blowing that she moaned out loud. He thrust deeper, over and over, again and again. There was never a chance of either of them lasting very long like this, they were far too worked up. They could feel themselves building, helpless to control their orgasms. Rayna screamed as hers rips her apart, her body left pulsing and shaking.

"Oh..my..God, baby. That..was…" He silenced her by covering her mouth with his, as he clutched her buttocks, getting as deep as possible. He seemed to hold his breath as he quickened his thrusting as he too reached his climax. He came violently, his body shuddering. Rayna leaned against the glass door, panting. He held her there while their breathing settled before carrying her to the sofa and gently easing himself out of her before lowering them both down.

Some time later, they lay together on the couch, exhausted but happy, entwined together watching the river flow outside. "Ray, I'm dead," Deacon sighed, burying his head into her chest and throwing an arm across her hips.

"Every time we make love it's better than the last. So, no babe, you're far from dead," Rayna smirked. "We're just gonna have to be a little bit quieter at home."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head sleepily. "Now that might be difficult for you, babe. But I, for one, am glad that we have the rest of our lives together to do this. The girls won't be around all the time. We'll make up for it when they're not."

"We should probably head home." Deacon smiled as Rayna woke in his arms on the couch a few hours later

"Mmmmm, I never wanna leave." She whined playfully as he sat up pulling her on his lap.

"I know. Me either, but we got two girls and your sister waitin' for us at home. We can continue the honeymoon later." He smirked stealing a few more kisses before standing with Rayna in his arms.

"All ready?" Deacon asked from a chair on the cabin porch as Rayna plucked clothing and items that has been haphazardly discarded on the floor in moments of passion.

"Just tidying up a bit." She laughed as she stuffed Deacon's new budgy smuggler into her suitcase.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'm sure we'll be back soon. We can clean up then, or send someone up to do it for us."

"What if the girls are with us when we come back, Deacon?" She asked stuffing lacy panties into her suitcase, plucked from the kitchen floor.

"Guess you're right." He laughed as he came in to help grab a few undergarments strewn about the kitchen.

"I think we got it all. I'm ready, if you are?"

"We did miss one thing." He smirked as he locked up the cabin.

"I think I got it all, babe."

"Alright, I kinda like your ass prints on the sliding glass door anyway." He laughed as Rayna noticed the smears across the otherwise gleaming window glass.

"Right under our 'eternity' sign." She noted with a grin.

"Guess that means your ass really is mine for eternity now, Mrs. Claybourne!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning-sex scenes ahead. Will this couple ever get to their honeymoon destination? I am not sure. Hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

The Highway65 plane left Nashville five days later bound for Australia. As it lifted off the runway, Rayna and Deacon sat with their hands joined, heads back and eyes closed. They were enjoying the serenity, thankful that the hectic week they'd just had was behind them. Between his commitments at the Beverly, the dramas associated with Highway65, and having to deal with two teenage girls, they'd hardly had any time for themselves.

They'd only had a chance to make love once since their return from the cabin. Tandy had taken the girls to the movies one evening and Rayna, who knew Deacon was due home at any time had showered and slipped into a pale pink satin robe. As he entered their home, he was surprised to see her waiting for him, backed up against the corner of the kitchen bench. His eyes lit up at the sight.

"Well, hello there, baby," he greeted as he made his way towards her, throwing his bag and keys on the table on the way. He engulfed her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "You are quite a sight. Where is everyone?"

Rayna didn't answer straight away. Instead she pulled off his t-shirt, then opened her robe to reveal her nakedness. She leaned forward to make her breasts press against his chest. Skin to skin. "They're out. Seeing a movie."

"Oh God, Ray," he moaned, nuzzling her neck as he kneaded her ass with his hands. "You are just too much."

Rayna chuckled, kissing him as she reached for the button of his jeans. Just then her phone buzzed. "Shit," she said, glancing at it. "It's Tandy."

Deacon suckled on her breasts while she took the call. "Babe, they're coming home. The movie they were seeing was sold out. I think Tandy knew my intentions so thought she'd better warn me."

"What? No way! How long have we got?"

"Ahh…maybe ten minutes?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

"I can do that." He grinned playfully. Suddenly he grabbed her and pushed her up against the counter, his mouth on hers, claiming her hungrily. He had one hand on her behind, pressing her to his groin and the other in the nape of her neck, tugging her hair back. "I should have done this when I proposed right here that night, baby. You have no idea how much I wanted to."

"I know. I wish you had've too. Everything you said that night was true. You've no idea how badly I wish I'd chosen you," she breathed against his neck, wrapping her legs around him. Her fingers were in his hair, twisting hard, holding him close.

He picked up the rhythm, filling her. She called out as she exploded all around him, and Deacon followed. Her legs were still around him as she cradled his head against her as he struggled to catch his breath. "I never wanna let you go," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm…me either, babe. But if you don't it could get a little embarrassing in a few minutes. I love you." She kissed him one more time before disappearing upstairs.

###################################################################################################

Rayna remembered that little encounter fondly as they left Nashville behind them in the distance. She twirled the wedding ring around his finger, remembering how the breath caught in her throat every time she saw it on him. It was still hard to believe she was married to Deacon Claybourne, and was loving every minute of it. _Absolute wedded bliss,_ she thought to herself, smiling slightly. She opened her eyes and found him studying her, an amused look on his handsome face.

"What's got you looking so happy, baby?" He questioned, twisting sideways and reaching his hand around to span her waist.

"You, of course. I was just sitting here thinking how happy you've made me. And how I have to pinch myself to remember we are finally married."

"I know, I'm the same. I'm sure I've been walking around with a permanent smile on my face this past week." He held her face and kissed her slowly. "When did you wanna join that mile-high club, huh?"

"Hah!" Chuckled Rayna. "I knew that's the first thing you'd think of. Soon sweetheart. First of all, I'd like you to listen to something." She unbuckled them both and stood, taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

He kicked off his boots and lay on his back, head on her lap so that he was looking up at her smiling face. She fiddled with her phone and blue-tooth speaker, then leaned forward to kiss him quickly on the lips, before sitting back to watch him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she studied his perfect features. Deacon closed his eyes to concentrate as music filled the cabin, followed by the clear, incredible sound of her voice…

 _We were young and restless_

 _Pockets full of stars_

 _Chasin' down the moon light_

 _Til the night was ours_

 _All we ever wanted_

 _All we ever needed was love_

 _Think you have the answers_

 _When you're just a kid_

 _We took a lot of chances_

 _All the things we did_

 _All we ever wanted_

 _All we ever needed was love_

 _Sometimes, these memories can be hard to take_

 _We all remember a time_

 _Before you ever felt your heart break_

 _And your never were the same_

 _I won't make excuses_

 _I have no regrets_

 _I know what the truth is_

 _I will not forget_

 _All we ever wanted_

 _All we ever needed was love_

 _Sometimes, those memories can be hard to take_

 _We all remember a time_

 _Before you ever felt your heart break_

 _And you never were the same_

 _All we ever wanted_

 _All we ever needed_

 _All we ever wanted_

 _All we ever needed was love_

Deacon's eyes opened and met her gaze, delighted at the sound of Maddie and Daphne's voices mixing with hers for the last two verses of the song.

"Oh Ray, that was so beautiful." He sniffed. "And our girls. I love it." He tried blinking the tears away with little success. Rayna ran her thumbs over them as they spilled over, touched at how emotional he'd become.

"That is our wedding present, from the three of us to you. We've been working hard to get it ready; that's why you've hardly seen us these past few days. We all love you, Deacon." She ran her hand over his chest and torso, marvelling at its firmness. He lifted his head, grasping the back of hers to pull her towards him for a long, lingering kiss.

He let his head fall back in her lap, still holding her long red locks in his hand. "I love you, babe. So much. Thank you for the song." He turned on his side to face her, snuggling into her stomach and wrapping his arms around her. Once again she stroked his hair and face, loving the scratchy sound of her fingers running over his scruff. She leaned forward to plant kisses along his jawline, as he reached up to slowly undo the buttons on her silk shirt. When the last one was undone, he peeled it back to reveal her amazing breasts as they partly spilled out over a shimmering sexy gold bra.

Deacon sighed deeply and shook his head in wonderment. He gently squeezed them with his hand, tracing the outline of her nipples with his fingertips as they strained through the fabric. As their eyes locked, Rayna's tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip, causing Deacon to bite down on his own. She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and reached behind to unclasp her bra, allowing her breasts to spring free.

"Jesus Christ. You are fucking amazing, babe. I love that these are all mine now," he murmured as he stared, and cupped them gently.

"Always, darlin'," Rayna stretched her arms above her head, taking pleasure in Deacon's attention. He bent his head and took them in his mouth, nibbling and sucking on each one. She moaned, bringing her hands back down to run through his hair and down the nape of his neck. He nipped at her breasts harder, sending a ripple of electricity between her legs. He pulled back to study her hard, wet nipples.

"Why am I the only one topless here? I need to see more of you," Rayna demanded. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and he stretched his arms above his head. She pulled it off, marvelling at his muscular frame, and thinking as she often did at how well he'd aged. She ran her hands over his chest, the coarse dark hair. Reaching forward, she tugged him toward her for another lingering kiss.

She reached down and pulled open his belt and unzipped his jeans. His cock stood out, ready for action, and he groaned as she took it in her hand and began stroking. "Oh, Jesus," he moaned. She jumped off the couch and sank to her knees, guiding him so that he lifted himself back up to the couch to be half sitting, half laying. She peeled off his jeans and briefs quickly.

She moved forward to take him in her mouth. As she licked, sucked and stroked, Deacon pulled her hair free from its ponytail, tangling his fingers in its thickness. He pulled he up from her knees and kissed her. "I want you totally naked too," he commanded. She stood, sliding her jeans and panties down while he watched, eyes full of longing. He moved quickly to kneel before her, looking up at her raw beauty, as his hands spread over her hips.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," he murmured as he leaned forward to bury his face in the space below her navel. He dragged her down so she was kneeling with him, face to face. He spread his hands over her jaw and they kissed slowly, tongues exploring each other. "Lay down, baby. I need to taste you," he demanded, pulling back from their kisses.

Beads of sweat ran down her breasts as Deacon pulled her knees apart. She felt a surge of wetness rush between her legs, as he dipped his head and touched her swollen centre intimately with his tongue. She purred as her back arched, blissfully enjoying the feel of his tongue on her folds.

As he tongued and kissed her intimate parts, Rayna gave herself over to pleasure. She could vaguely hear the hum of the plane's engine, but little else. Her hips started bucking as Deacon slid one, then two fingers inside her, as his tongue sucked and flicked at her clitoris. "Oh, God…." Rayna's hand found his free one, digging her nails into the back of it.

Her other hand grasped his head, pulling him closer. She was so close to climaxing. "Deacon, I need you inside me, now!"

He gazed at her for a few seconds, panting before him, savouring the perfect image. He grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her toward him, her legs spread, revealing how wet and glistening she was. Rayna reached for him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as Deacon slid himself into her. Their lips collided as their bodies did, him moaning against her mouth. He placed one strong arm around her waist, while his other hand gripped her ass. Rayna wrapped her long legs around him.

They felt the heat now, but took things slowly, loving this moment. Deacon wanted to savour each push, withdrawing almost completely and touching her G-spot before sliding himself back in. She dragged her fingernails down his back and up his ribcage, making his skin feel like it was on fire. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, squeezing him. They kissed, licking salty sweat from their skin.

Rayna could feel him getting close. His breathing became ragged, his fingers pinched her flesh as he began to push himself into her more quickly. He grabbed a handful of her hair, as he slammed himself into her. "I'm sorry," he panted. "I should be going slow, but you're turning me on so much!"

"Oh Jesus, babe… keep going…oh shit. You feel so good." She felt her body close to reaching its peak.

They finally let go and allowed the waves of orgasms claim them, causing Rayna to scream. He murmured in her ear as she cried out. The waves of pleasure rolled through them, making their bodies limp. His seed spilled into her, his breath hot on her neck. Rayna pushed the hair back from his face, kissing his lips, his ear, and his neck as his body relaxed into hers. Her arms and legs squeezed him as the pounding of their hearts slowed. They closed their eyes, as they caught their breath.

Deacon pulled himself out of her and laid on his back, gathering her to him. Her cheeks were red, and she tucked her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, looking up at him with an impish smile. "Mm mm…I think I'm turning into a bad girl, baby. I never thought I'd even come close to doing that on a plane."

"Well I hope we've started a trend, although having the girls here on the way home might prevent a repeat of this."

"You think?" chuckled Rayna. "Trust me sweetheart, you will be so worn out after our honeymoon-that'll be the last thing on your mind."

"Rayna, trust ME…that will NEVER be the last thing on my mind." They kissed through their smiles.

"Well, if that's the case, care to join me in the shower?"

Deacon jumped up, reaching out his hand to help her up. "You know you don't need to ask me twice, darlin'."

###################################################################################################

Rayna and Deacon lay tangled in the sheets, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. He was trying hard to nap; she was immersed in tourism information on Australia.

"Hey babe?"

"Mm?" He replied sleepily.

"Did you know that kangaroos have three vaginas?"

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Deacon laughed.

"I am. Listen… _Kangaroos are equipped with a total of three vaginas and two uteri, all there to serve their own joey-bearing purpose. Female kangaroos can be 'perpetually pregnant' because of how their plumbing works. Because once one joey has left a uterus for the pouch, another embryo can go ahead and start developing internally. So, basically, kangaroos can be pregnant forever._ God, that would kinda suck!"

"Three vagina's huh?" Deacon grinned mischievously as he leaned over to kiss her. "I think that could come in quite handy."

Rayna pulled back and swatted him with the pamphlet she'd been reading. "Deacon Claybourne you did not just say that!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm hoping this chapter gives Rayna and Deacon everything a honeymoon should have. From many hours lazing in bed, making love, talking, laughing, wandering along the beach holding hands and swimming in the warm blue water. This is what they deserved, and what we never got to see! Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 13**

The dream-come-true beach with bright white silica sand and turquoise waters stretched before them. Rayna and Deacon strolled along the edge of the water hand in hand, astounded by their surroundings. They'd arrived at Whitehaven beach late the night before and fallen into bed, exhausted after the long flight and differences in time zones. Here in Australia the bright sunlight, colourful beaches, and the palm trees, made them feel like they'd landed on a different planet.

Their accommodation consisted of a lone romantic bungalow, perched on stilts over water so clear, that the sand was visible metres below its surface. Wooden stairs led from the deck, directly to the water below them. A long jetty connected the bungalow to the island. They felt totally disconnected from the outside world.

In the morning, Rayna felt well rested as she lay quietly, not wanting to wake Deacon as the sun rose and light filled the room.

He woke, stretched and reached for her, drawing her close to him. Sleepily he held her, stroking her hair. "Want to go for a swim? A walk on the beach?" he murmured.

Rayna snuggled into him. "Not right now. Do you want coffee?"

"Not yet."

They lay quietly for a long while, their bodies wrapped together, each caught in their own thoughts.

The view from their bed was breathtaking. They were blissfully happy. They stared at the ocean as the sun rose over the horizon. They talked and laughed and kissed, content with the thought that there was no hurry to do anything, or be anywhere but together.

"Oh, Ray, this place is amazing. I don't think we could've found a more beautiful vacation spot anywhere in the world. Thank you for organizing it," he murmured tenderly.

"It's my pleasure, babe. I didn't realize how gorgeous it was going to be myself. And being here with you has made me the happiest woman on earth." She leaned into him to plant a quick kiss on his lips before jumping up.

"C'mon, let's go and see what this island has to offer."

Deacon sighed, a glint in his eyes. He stretched, arms behind his head as his eyes followed her every move. It was obvious by the bulge under the sheet that he was hoping for a little more. "There's plenty on offer right here. I was hoping we could spend the day in bed, baby."

Rayna laughed as she stood with her back to him, gloriously naked, looking out of the full length glass windows. "Plenty of time for that, my love. I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Fuck yes! Come back to bed," he demanded jokingly.

Totally ignoring him and trying to hide her amusement, Rayna pulled on a robe and wandered into the kitchen to inspect the contents of the fridge. To her delight it was fully stocked with an array of delicious food and beverages. As she bent over to pick out some breakfast items, she felt Deacon press up against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her exposed neck.

She shrieked playfully. "Deacon, stop. I need to eat."

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I."

"Somehow I get the impression we are on two different wavelengths here," she chuckled as she turned to face him. "But I feel a little nauseous I'm so ravenous. Don't you want me to have plenty of stamina?"

He cupped her chin in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess you're right. I'll brew us some coffee while you work out what we can eat. I hope you're not coming down with something. Come to think of it, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing that a good breakfast won't cure, babe."

After a breakfast of fruit, yoghurt, cereal and coffee, they prepared to explore the idyllic paradise they found themselves in. As Deacon cleared the kitchen, Rayna rose. "Won't be a minute."

"Wow!" Deacon stopped at the doorway of the bedroom and watched his wife. She was dressed in the skimpy white bikini she'd bought especially for their honeymoon and was pulling her luscious auburn locks back from her head into a pony tail. She turned, catching his eye as she wrapped a white sarong around her waist before donning a pair of sunglasses and a white wide brimmed hat.

"I think you look beautiful, but why are you so overdressed?" he questioned. "Aren't we alone on this island?"

She shook her head, amused at his eagerness. "Well, yeah so I'm told. But just in case we're not I'd feel more comfortable if we were covered up on the island. I'm all for skinny dipping, but we'll save that for here near the bungalow, okay?"

"Fair enough, but just so you know I'll be holding you to that later."

Rayna grinned, "I have no doubt that you will. And I'll be looking forward to it, baby. Now hurry up and get ready. I'll wait for you on the deck." She squeezed his bare ass as she snuck past him.

Now, as they walked along the waters' edge, deep in conversation, Deacon was overwhelmed at how this incredible woman made him feel. She was a vision of loveliness in her white attire, and he kept stopping to pull her to him to plant kisses on her mouth and jaw. "Jesus, Ray. I just can't get enough of you. Can we head back now?" He asked enthusiastically.

Rayna sniggered, "Let's stop for a bit first and get a little sun, have a swim maybe. We're both so damn white, so we'll have to be careful not to get burnt." She took their beach towels from her bag and spread them both out, before removing the sarong. She placed her hands on her hips as she studied him, watching his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed with lust at the sight of her.

He looked pretty gorgeous too-he always did when wearing sunglasses. "I hope you've got your budgie smuggler on, babe?" She questioned, smiling.

He untied the string on his shorts and slid them down to reveal the answer to her question. "Mm…Nice. Actually more than nice…damn hot." She licked her lips grinning as she studied him, before dropping to her knees to lay face down on her towel.

"Can you rub some sun cream on my back please, sweetheart?"

Deacon knelt beside her as he reached into her bag for the bottle. He gently rubbed the cool cream over her shoulders, squeezing her neck as he moved from one to the other.

"Ahh…that feels nice," she breathed as he moved lower.

His strokes were slow and deliberate as he massaged the cream over her whole body. He slipped his hands under her bikini and squeezed her buttocks.

"Roll over. I'll do the front."

Rayna chuckled as she spun around. "I was waiting for that."

She squinted up at his silhouette against the sun, her eyes roaming over him. "Somehow I think you're enjoying this as much as I am?"

"You got that right, baby. You look so damn sexy laying there. And this place we're in…just incredible-so different to what we're used to. I wish we could stay forever."

"Me too. It's like a load has been lifted. We so needed this."

He spread himself out on the towel, laying on his side, facing her. He began to rub the lotion over her neck and chest, before undoing the tie on her top and exposing her marvellous breasts. His eyes flickered along her body, lingering on her hardened nipples. He bent forward to flick his tongue over them while continuing to spread the cool white cream over her stomach.

"Jesus, Deacon," Rayna breathed, giving him a half smile. A wave of energy rushed through her, creating a tingling between her thighs. She bit down on her lip and clenched her hands in his hair. Her desire flooded to the surface as she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him fast and hard. His erection was obvious against her thigh.

"You're beautiful, Rayna," he whispered in her ear. "So beautiful. I want to make love and eat and drink and make love some more and not do anything else all day."

She laughed softly. "Sounds like a freakin' good kind of a day to me."

He smiled, looking into her eyes and slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. It was a kiss that went on and on, ranging from touching lightly, to deep passionate lingering. They drew apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Deacon traced the outline of her face, as if memorizing it. "I love you," he said softly.

"Me too, baby," said Rayna, closing her eyes and lifting her mouth to his. She wanted to taste his lips again, lose herself in his kiss.

Deacon was the first to pull away from the endless kisses. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He cupped her bottom in his hands, and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. "Let's go for a swim, babe."

She bent to get her top. "Leave it off, Ray, There's no one around but us."

She hesitated, glancing around to scan their surroundings. She looked him up and down hungrily, and snickered. "Well let's hope to God you're right, because the tabloids would love this!"

"Hang on, you need some lotion on too, baby." She took a handful and rubbed it over his chest and stomach, smiling as her fingers came within centre metres of the huge outline pushing against the red fabric of his swimsuit. While her hands moved over him, he gazed admiringly at her perfect, near naked body.

"Turn around." She covered his back, admiring how muscular it was.

She took his hand and together they leisurely wandered to the water's edge. Beyond them glittered the blue ocean where long low breakers lazily rolled towards the shore. The temperature was slightly cool, taking their breath away for a moment. Deacon couldn't take his eyes off her, and happily stared at the effect the cool water was having on her nipples.

Rayna, sensing his pleasure, pulled him in close, pressing her breasts against his strong chest and wrapping her legs around his waist. They ducked under the waves until they passed the breakers, chest deep in the water. He pulled her tighter to him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with more passion than he had ever shown before. Rayna curled her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They pulled apart somewhat breathless. Deacon smiled and touched her cheek.

"Oh darlin', I love you so much. This is so perfect. I am mesmerized by you."

"And I you, my love. You look so goddam sexy dripping wet like this," she said as she ran her hands through his slicked back hair.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed the tip of her nose then let his lips fall to hers fleetingly, before dipping his head to take her wet nipples in his mouth once more.

He rubbed her thighs, trailing his hands back towards her knees and working there a while. Neither of them took their eyes off each other as he walked his fingers up to the seam at the centre of her swimsuit; they were gorging themselves on the sight of each other. He pushed the palm of his hand against her and kissed her deeply. He took gentle bites at the tips of her shoulders and then sucked her chin. She drew him against her, in between her legs; his erection, compressed within the budgie smuggler strained against her, wanting to spring free.

"Let me take them off, Deacon," she demanded. She slid his, then her own bottoms down and wriggled free, careful not to let go of them in the strong current. Deacon inserted a finger deep within her and kept it very still, turned on by the way she bore down on his hand, the sound of her moan as she increased the pleasure by herself. Suddenly, he made his finger move against her clitoris and, with a gasp and a thrust, she climaxed.

"Shit, sorry, baby," she breathed, looking sheepish.

Deacon laughed and submerged himself underwater and started licking at her. She closed her legs around his neck to keep her crotch to his face. As he surfaced for breath, he penetrated her in one long, luxurious plunge, dipping his head to each nipple in rhythm with his thrusts.

Deacon's erection was rock hard. Rayna grabbed on to his biceps, her wet fingers digging deep. With expert control, he plunged in and out of her, fast and deep. She could hardly keep her mouth closed or her eyes open. Her second orgasm, just as intense as her first, exploded around him, as he too reached his climax.

"Oh fuck, oh baby," he groaned as he leant forward to kiss her breasts.

"My goodness," Rayna marvelled, breathing heavily. "That was just..ahh..it was just…wow!"

Deacon nuzzled her neck. "That was wonderful. I can't tell you how wonderful."

"Mmm, yes, it was." She smiled and ran her fingers down his firm muscular chest. She kept her legs locked around him, wanting this connection to last. She lay her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair, occasionally planting soft kisses upon it.

"Darlin," Deacon whispered, breaking the silence. "If we stay here much longer we'll get so sunburned that the next few days will be ruined. Plus, we're starting to get a little wrinkly." They held their hands out and inspected their shrivelled fingers.

Rayna handed him his swimmers. "We'd better put these back on I guess."

Deacon grinned, showing off the smile and teeth Rayna loved so much. "You're a worry wart, Mrs Claybourne. But, ok. Just until we get back to the bungalow. Do you feel like jumping in the Jacuzzi with me?"

"Oh, I think I could fit that in to my day." She bent to pull on her bikini briefs then moved behind him to climb on his back, wrapping her legs and arms firmly around him. He hung on to her legs and slowly starting making his way back to the shore.

"Baby?" Rayna breathed against his ear.

"Mmm?"

"We haven't even been here for a full day yet, and I feel like we've accomplished all my honeymoon wishes already; joining the mile-high club, making love in the ocean… I hope we can fill in the rest of our time here." She chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find plenty of activities to keep us busy-both indoor and outdoor." He laughed.

###########################################################################

When Rayna woke up on the final morning, the bed was empty beside her. She glanced outside. Deacon was sitting on the edge of the deck, wrapped in a white towel. She looked at his strong back, the outline of his head and thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Good morning. Sorry I slept in, how long have you been awake?" she called.

He rose and came towards her. "Not long. I watched you sleep for a while. You look like a little girl." He dropped the towel and slid into bed beside her. "You in a rush to go anywhere?"

She giggled and reached for him. "No, sir. Are you?"

Deacon swallowed, looking serious. "Ray…these past few days, well it seems like months…they've been amazing. This is the first time I've ever had someone special to have a real vacation with and, well, it's just wonderful."

Rayna didn't speak, but nodded, feeling rather lost for words. It had been a wonderful magical time. And their constant lovemaking had brought them ever closer together.

Deacon continued. "And as much as I'm looking forward to having our girls with us, I can't help but wish we could spend more time alone together. We're gonna have to make sure we get plenty of alone time in future, baby."

"We will, I promise." She squeezed his bicep. "Now come here…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there. The honeymoon continues.. I hope you like it**

 **Chapter 14**

Deacon stood alone in front of the arrivals gate at the Brisbane International Airport, watching out for the familiar faces of his family among the emerging travellers.

"Dad!"

"Deacon. Hey!"

Maddie and Daphne ran towards him excitedly and flew into his arms for a hug. Tandy followed behind them, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey y'all," he said grinning.

"Where's Mom?" Daphne asked, looking around.

"She's just in the bathroom. How was the flight?"

"Sooo long!" The girls' replied in at the same time. Despite pretending to whine, they looked happy and healthy, and ready to begin the long awaited trip down under.

"I'm just pleased we'll be going back on Mom's plane," said Maddie. "That will be way better than sitting in those cramped seats for twenty-something hours."

At that moment Rayna joined them. There were kisses and hugs and smiles all round. After a few minutes of animated chatter and laughter Deacon noticed that she didn't look well.

"You okay, darlin'?" He questioned, a look of concern on his face. He rubbed her back and noticed how clammy she felt. "You're not looking too good."

Tandy chimed in. "He's right, Rayna. Are you sick?"

Rayna shook her head smiling. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. I think it's just that I'm not used to the heat here. Or I've eaten something that hasn't agreed with me. I'm not sure. But I feel all right, really. Tandy how long do you have until your flight?"

"I've got an hour or so to fill in. Will we grab some lunch?"

They all agreed and found a café close by. After they'd ordered, Deacon and the girls wandered off to look at some souvenir stores while Rayna and Tandy found a table.

"Sooo…tell me. How was the past few days?" Tandy probed.

Rayna's eyes lit up at the memories. "Incredible. Amazing. _He_ is amazing! And so romantic. It was the most beautiful place we've ever seen. It's just a shame we didn't have longer there."

"Well there's nothin' to stop you going back, Rayna. Go on your first anniversary maybe."

"Mmm…I'll make sure that happens. It was so good for us to escape Nashville for a while. I think we'll need to do that every year at least! So tell me, what have you been up to? Are you looking forward to Singapore?"

"Kind of." Tandy replied giving her a small smile. "But it'll be mainly business, so I don't think there'll be time to relax too much. Besides, I'm kind of missing Nashville already."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I've started seeing someone and I think it might be serious. He's pretty wonderful," she whispered grinning.

" _Tandy!"_ That's awesome! I'm so happy for you. What's his name? How'd y'all meet?"

Tandy grinned. "Rayna, I've known him for a very long time. So have you. It's Bucky!"

" _Buck?_ Really? Yes! I remember thinking at some point there was something going on between you two, and secretly always hoped there was. I'm so happy for you both. You're glowing!" She leant forward and squeezed her hand.

"I know. He's quite a guy. I can't believe how much I'm missing him already and it's only been a day. I'm not sure how the long distance thing will work but we'll be trying hard to make sure it does."

Just then the girls came to the table with Deacon in tow. He dropped a kiss on Rayna's head before taking a seat beside her and reaching for her hand under the table. "Feeling better, babe?"

"I'm good. Much better," she replied giving his hand a squeeze. "What do you girls have there?"

The three adults happily watched on as Maddie and Daphne proudly showed off the various Australian souvenirs just purchased for them by Deacon. "You spoil them too much, Deacon." Rayna pretended to scold him.

"Well I happen to think they're worth spoiling. And I ain't gonna be stopping any time soon."

There were unspoken words between them as they sat holding hands. It was obvious that being here with their family was an emotional time for both of them, and it was hard not to be reminded of the many years they'd lost. He picked up her hand and kissed it, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Excuse me for a sec," Tandy said, rising from the table with her phone as it vibrated. "It's Bucky," she mouthed at Rayna.

Deacon glanced at Rayna, eyebrows risen in question. "Bucky?"

"I'll tell you later," she whispered grinning.

After lunch, it was time to farewell Tandy. There were hugs all round. As Rayna embraced her she said, "thank you for having the girls these past few days. I'll see you when you're in Nashville next, huh? Somehow I don't think it'll be too long?"

"I don't either," she laughed. "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. I hope the girls don't cramp your style too much."

"Trust me, where's there's a will there's a way. And there's _plenty_ of will happening lately!" Rayna chuckled.

After waving Tandy off, they collected their luggage and headed out to collect the SUV they'd hired. It was slightly overcast, but the heat and humidity was stifling. "Where are we headed?" Maddie asked as Deacon turned the car out of the airport.

"First of all we're going to the Sunshine Coast for a few days. It's about an hour north of here. Then for the next few days we'll be at the Gold Coast which is about the same distance, but south. There's a ton of amusement parks down there. And tomorrow we thought we'd go to Steve Irwin's Australia Zoo. How does all that sound?" Rayna asked.

Maddie and Daphne squealed excitedly. "So much fun. So cool," they replied in unison.

Rayna and Deacon looked at each other and smiled happily. She reached over and squeezed his leg, leaving her hand there, stroking his thigh. His own hand found hers and applied pressure to put a stop to the stroking. He glanced at her giving his head a slight shake. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't do that!" his eyes told her.

Rayna feigned innocence with her eyes and turned her hand over to link her fingers with his. She stroked his thumb instead as she watched his gorgeous profile concentrating on the road in front of him. The girls chatted between themselves from the back seat, taking in the sights that this new country had to offer.

"Ray, darlin'. We're nearly there. You fell asleep." Deacon gently squeezed her thigh.

Rayna's eyes opened, disorientated for a moment. "I did? Gee, I must have a virus or something. I'm so damn tired. I hope it gets better and not worse. I don't want to ruin this week for y'all."

"No chance of that, baby. Girls, look there!"

As they came over a hill the sparkling blue ocean stretched before them. It was a beautiful sight against the backdrop of the sky which was now totally cloud free. They were eager to reach their accommodation to unload their gear and explore this seaside town.

The views from the 10th floor penthouse apartment were incredible. "Mom, can we go for a swim? It's so hot, and that looks so nice," Maddie asked.

"We sure can."

The four of them stood on the balcony for a few more minutes soaking up the image before them. They separating to explore the apartment and get ready for the beach. Rayna followed the girls to their rooms to help them unpack. "Now get yourselves ready for a swim. I'll go and do the same."

As she entered the master suite at the opposite end of the apartment, Rayna came across her husband looking worried.

"What's going on?"

"Baby, there are no locks on the door to our room or the bathroom. What the fuck? We can't stay here!"

Rayna giggled, moving into his arms. "Shh, babe. Keep it down. That does kind of suck though. But don't worry. It's all good. It's only for three days."

"Three days! This is our honeymoon. There's no way we can hold off for three days." He looked seriously deflated.

Rayna looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "Honey," she whispered tenderly as she pulled back, "I didn't say we have to hold off. We'll just be careful…and quiet, okay?"

Deacon tried his hardest to look miserable. "But if we had a lock on the door we could use it right now, couldn't we?"

"Stop it!" She laughed giving him one last kiss. Let's get ready for the beach. I'll sort you out later."

"Oooh, I can't wait for that!" He tapped her on the ass as she walked away to get changed.

Soon after, the four of them walked down the hill to the crowded beach. They found a spot to offload their towels then stripped down to their swimwear. "Heaps of sunblock please," Rayna instructed.

She helped the girls with theirs before they took off to the waters' edge. She turned to Deacon and covered him in lotion as quickly and as unsensual as possible. The look on his face told her that he was thinking back to their time at Whitehaven Beach. "Admit it, Ray. You're enjoying this. And you wish you had me to yourself right now!"

"Shh…stop," she warned him, frowning. He watched on amused.

She quickly applied it to herself, turning around only to let him do her back. His hands felt wonderful against her skin and she knew he was right in guessing that she'd love to have her way with him pretty soon. He leant forward and planted a quick kiss on her shoulder.

"You look so sexy, babe. I'd love to peel that swim suit off you right now." He murmured against her ear. Her body in the black one-piece she was wearing was stunning and he found his eyes constantly drawn to her magnificent cleavage.

She held on to his hand and they moved towards the water. Deacon spotted the girls and sped up to reach them. The four of them splashed and bobbed in the clear water, enjoying this time together as a regular family- unnoticed and unrecognized by the fellow beach-goers. Maddie and Daphne body surfed, giving the newlyweds precious moments to talk and touch under the water away from the eyes of others.

"I can't wait to make love to you again, baby," Deacon murmured. "Tonight just seems too far away." His fingers flicked her nipples through her swimsuit, causing them to become rock hard.

"Babe, c'mon now. The girls are coming back. They'll be wanting an early night, so it's not too long to wait really. And I want the same thing. My desire for you is insatiable." She smiled seductively, and moved away from him, staying close enough for their fingertips to link.

They stayed in the water until the sun began its descent in the western sky. After drying off and redressing, they strolled along the esplanade, happy and carefree. Deacon draped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they proudly observed their girls take in this foreign land.

They found a takeaway store and ordered local fish and chips. The ate at a table and chairs set just back from the beach, and as they ate, they watched as teams of people played beach cricket in front of them. The atmosphere was laid back and casual, solidifying the stories they'd heard about this relaxed Australian summer lifestyle.

There was a faint breeze in the air as the light began to fade. The girls were enjoying themselves, throwing unwanted chips to the growing number of seagulls surrounding them. Deacon grinned and raised his eyebrows as he watched Rayna lick the salt from fingers.

"Soon," he mouthed. Rayna shivered and licked her upper lip in a way that drove him crazy. She gave an ever so subtle nod of her head to let him know she shared his hunger.

"Are you sweet girls ready to head back? You must be tired, huh?" They nodded in agreeance. They all wandered slowly back to the apartment, hand in hand at times. They sat on the balcony for a while, listening to the wonderful sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline and watching the hustle and bustle of the night life below them. They could hear the beat of live music close by, but for once had no desire be among that crowd.

After kissing their parents' goodnight, Maddie and Daphne disappeared to their rooms for the night. Rayna moved to curl herself on to Deacon's lap and buried her head into his neck. They stayed that way for a long while, him stroking her hair and planting the occasional kiss on her head. She pulled back to gaze into his eyes.

"I love you, babe. So much. I just keep getting happier with every passing moment. Today has been incredible and those girls of ours are loving every minute of it. I'm so pleased they're with us."

Deacon pulled her to him, kissing her lips lovingly. "I know. I feel exactly the same way. Having them both so happy and pleasant at the same time is pretty rare. Are ready to come to bed with me now?" he chuckled.

"You go ahead and shower first. As much as I'd love to join you, the lock situation freaks me out a little too. I'll be right behind you though," she whispered as she climbed off him so he could rise. He pulled her into his arms to kiss her. His kiss was hot, hungry, demanding. Rayna felt herself melting into it, sinking into his touch, seduced once more by the taste of him. She pushed at his shoulders.

"Go, Deacon."

Rayna watched his back as he walked away then turned to stand at the rail, smelling the sea air. She was lost in thought, but only good things entered her mind. Her handsome, loving husband…her incredible daughters…Tandy and Bucky…this country…the week ahead. She oozed happiness and contentment and, as she was looking into the night sky, she saw a falling star. It was so bright that it took her breath away. And, at that moment in time, she wished that this feeling of happiness would never change.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the running water coming to a stop inside. She smiled to herself, turned out the lights…and made her way to the master suite into the waiting arms of her adoring husband.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there everyone. I hope this chapter brings y'all some happiness-something I think us Deyna lovers need after the last couple of weeks. As a good friend said to me about this story, 'It's a healing balm for our wounded hearts.' Thank you. You know who you are. Be warned-there's some sex scenes in this one. Until next time…**

 **Chapter 15**

Rayna entered the master suite and her eyes were immediately drawn to Deacon. He was laying on his back on the bed with the sheet casually draped over the lower half of him. His arms were behind his head and his chest was bare. His hair was still wet from the shower. He looked gorgeous, and her heart, as it did so often, gave a little flutter as she took in the sight of him. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"Took you long enough, babe."

She padded across the room and sat beside him. "I was just out there thinking. About how in love with you I am…how happy you make me…and how grateful I am to have our girls here. This place is magical, and I saw a falling star. It was a special moment. I wish you'd been there to see it with me."

He sat forward and took her face in his hands. "I wish I'd been there too, darlin'. But I know you would've wished for exactly the same thing as me. I just wanna stay like this forever, with all my girls." He kissed her gently while undoing the buttons on her shirt and slipping it from her arms. He peeled the straps of her swimsuit from her shoulders. Cool air slithered across her breasts.

His narrowed gaze devoured her body and she shivered and strained towards him. He pushed her down onto the bed and held her there with one hand on her stomach, while he stripped her completely.

"Do you know I couldn't take my eyes of these today?" He murmured, cupping her full breasts. "I've been thinking about doing this all damn day."

"Deacon, me too. But I need to have a shower. I'm still all sandy."

He pinned her underneath him. "Soon, Ray. Just let me kiss you for a lil bit."

Her heart beat a little harder as he devoured her mouth with his own. He didn't waste any time touching or caressing her. He cupped her ass in both hands as he dropped kisses along the length of her neck. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back.

"I'm having a shower _now_. Wait right here. If there was a lock on the door I'd say feel free to join me." She chuckled, sensing his agony.

"Don't fucking remind me, Rayna! Hurry up."

She stood up and made her way in and out of the shower in record time. He watched her as she headed back to him, naked and beautiful. His eyes narrowed as he lay on his side with his head propped up on one hand. She reached out to turn off the bedside light. "In case the girls come in," she explained.

She climbed in to the bed where they lay skin to skin. He bent his head and sucked one nipple. She pushed her fingers through his hair and squeezed him with her fingertips. The sound of their breathing, of their touching bodies, was the only sound in the apartment. She groaned, frustrated at the slow pace of his movements, the lack of stimulation down below.

The darkness heightened their senses. "Deacon," she breathed. "Touch me."

She lay on her back, opened her legs a little and raised her hips to meet him. His hand slid between her legs as he pressed two fingers inside. Rayna gasped, and clutched the hair at the nape of his neck as she bit down on his shoulder. It was the only way to stop from herself from calling out. She reached down to take him in her hand, amazed at how hard and eager he always seemed to be. She made love to his mouth with her tongue as she stroked him.

She pulled him on top of her, so that he slipped inside in one swift movement. She lifted her legs to urge him deeper. She squeezed him with her internal muscles, feeling the tingling sensation from there right up to her breasts. She couldn't get enough of him, and clung on tight as she felt her desire for him reaching its peak.

He'd always spoiled her, giving her multiple orgasms when no one else had ever been able to deliver. As he thrust, so did she. Little sparks went off behind her eyelids at the sensation. Again, he pushed as she lifted to meet him. It felt so good. Each thrust seemed to send shock waves throughout their entire bodies.

The orgasm rolled up through her body, and she shuddered and whimpered quietly as Deacon continued to plunge into her. Her orgasm was drawn out longer as he hit the perfect spot within. She almost cried out.

"Shh, baby…shh," he whispered in her ear.

"It's hard not to scream, Deacon. You turn me on so damn much."

He smiled against her collarbone as he slowly continued to make love to her. He thrust deeply and groaned. She panted, pleased that he'd come too. She clung on tight for endless minutes, cradling his head against her breasts.

"There now, that wasn't as bad as you were expecting was it?" She asked giggling against his ear.

"Nothing bad about that at all, my love. In fact, it's kind of kinky. I feel a bit like I did when you were sixteen, making sure we were quiet so we didn't get caught."

"Oh God, don't remind me, please! As fun as that was, we were too young. Maddie is sixteen."

"Fuck, Ray! I don't need to think about that. That was different."

"In what way?" she asked amused.

"Well, I dunno. But you seemed older, more mature. Plus, your father was an asshole and you needed me. I was good for you."

"Babe, I loved you then and I love you now. But looking back, we probably didn't make the best choices. Look where it got us, huh? But I'm not complaining. I wouldn't have it any other way right now."

They kissed tenderly and he eased himself out of her while still holding on tight. "We need to talk to them about the tour, Ray. Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night and discuss it. We don't want Maddie making any irrational decisions like you did when you were that age."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's do that. I really hope she likes our idea. I know Daphne will. I'm just jumping back in the shower quickly. I'll be back in a tic. Love you." She kissed his temple and slid out of the bed, turning on the light as she went.

He admired her endless legs and sexy ass as she made her way to the bathroom, then closed his eyes dreamily. Rayna returned to the bed to find him snoring softly. Her heart swelled with love as she climbed in beside him. Sensing her presence, he lifted his arm so she could lay in the crook of his shoulder. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" he breathed.

"Ahh, I think you have. But if you haven't you sure did show me," she replied with a yawn.

She felt her eyelids growing heavy, then had a thought. "Deacon?"

"Mm…?"

"I don't know if we should sleep naked with the girls around. What if they come in here? Or what if we have to get out quick?"

He chortled. "You really do worry too much. I'm sure they'd knock before they came in. They're not stupid. They know it's our honeymoon. And if we need to get out in a hurry, grab the sheet as you go."

Rayna laughed, hugging him tight.

"Ok then. I'm so sleepy. G'nite, my love."

He tightened his hold on her and entwined their legs. "Me too, darlin'. You wear me out. Sweet dreams." ###########################################################################

Their deep sleep was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sunlight streamed into the room as Deacon sat up quickly and reached for the blanket to pull up to his chin.

"Mom…Deacon…are you awake?" came Daphne's voice.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll be out shortly." She went to climb out of the bed, but as the door opened she slipped back under the covers.

She glanced at Deacon as Daphne entered the room and headed towards them. He was looking petrified much to Rayna's amusement.

"What's up, baby girl?" she asked.

"Maddie and I wanna go for a walk. Is that okay. Or do you want us to wait for you?"

Rayna didn't hesitate in replying. "You girls go ahead. We'll get ready and I'll send you a text to find out where you're at. Just don't go too far alright? We've got a big day ahead."

Maddie nodded happily and went to leave before turning back to them. "Oh, Deacon…the door to our bathroom is locked and we can't open it. Can you take a look?"

"Sure can." He peeked at his wife worriedly as Daphne stood waiting for him to get up. "Ah…can you give me a few minutes, darlin'?"

She looked from Deacon to her mother and back again, frowning slightly. "O…kay." She quickly left the room and pulled the door behind her.

Deacon flew out of bed, pulling open drawers and getting dressed swiftly. "Fuck, Ray. That was awkward. I didn't know where to look. And _they_ get a lock on the bathroom door? What the hell?"

Rayna couldn't help but laugh. "You should've seen you face, babe. It was priceless. You look so damn cute when you're embarrassed. C'mere."

He leaned over the bed as she pulled him to her for a lingering kiss. "Good morning," she whispered sexily. She sat up to loop her arms around his neck causing the sheet to drop to her waist. His eyes lowered to her breasts. He bent to kiss each one in turn.

"Well good morning to you too. Stay right here, okay. Don't get up until I get back?" He kissed her lips then left the room hurriedly. Rayna rolled over, snuggled back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt the usual stirrings inside of her at the thought of him returning.

As he re-entered the room he stopped and stared. Rayna was laying on her stomach, facing away from him with her incredible mane of hair sprawled all over the pillow. Her back was bare down to the spot where the curve of her ass started. He stripped off on the way to the bed and knelt beside her, leaning down to plant kisses across her shoulder blades. She moaned, and he took the kisses lower…peeling the sheet away as he moved down.

"The girls, babe?" She breathed.

"Gone. And they can't get back in to the apartment because I told them they didn't need their key. I had an ulterior motive."

Rayna chuckled. "I love the way you think." She went to roll over but he held her in place to disallow it.

He moved to gently pry her legs apart before kneeling in between them. He twisted her hair to expose her neck and leaned forward to kiss it. He grasped her hands and spread out her arms with a force that was gentle, but strong enough for her to know that that's where he wanted them to stay.

Rayna was enjoying the feeling of his hands moving over her back. A sudden familiar feeling of nausea came over her, causing her to curl on her side quickly and clutch her abdomen.

"I'm sorry, baby. Just give me a minute okay?" She looked pained.

Deacon sat back on the bed beside her, concerned etched all over his face. "What's going on, Ray? This has been happening for a while now."

Rayna couldn't answer. She jumped up from the bed and flew in to the bathroom. Deacon was right there with her as she hugged the toilet bowl and vomited. He held her hair back from her face and stroked her back. When her stomach was empty, she closed the lid and put her head down on her arms. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were closed.

She felt the man she loved cover her with a towel. "Here, darlin', wipe your face." He handed her a wash cloth and she lifted her head to wipe her face and neck. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" He sunk to the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms. Rayna clung to him.

"I'm scared, Deacon," she sniffed. He'd never seen her appear so vulnerable, and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to protect her. The thought of her having some kind of illnes...of going through something like he himself went through, made him feel sick to the stomach.

"Of what? Tell me what's wrong. You're freaking me out, Ray."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this…but…ahh…my period is late. And this nausea, it's getting worse. I don't know how this could've happened."

The colour had drained from Deacon's face and she felt his body tense up. "What are you saying, Rayna? That you're _pregnant?_ Aren't you on the pill?"

"Of course I am, and I never miss, you know that. But it's not 100% fool proof, Deacon. And we sure have been having lots of sex over the last few months." He appeared to be in shock.

"Look, it could be a false alarm. Maybe this is just a virus, or change of life or something. I sure as hell don't want to be pregnant! It scares the hell out of me, if you must know."

" _Jesus,_ I don't know what to say. It's not something I've thought about. And I don't know if a baby is what we need right now. But I do know one thing-and that's that I want _you_ to be okay. Let's just wait and see, huh? What can I get you right now, baby?" The tenderness in his eyes made her eyes well up again. She reached up and stroked his hair.

"Just be you, sweetheart. Keep being the amazing, caring man I fell in love with so long ago. I adore you." He bent to kiss her but she turned her head. "Don't kiss me until I brush my teeth-yuck!"

He laughed and stood up, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. They both brushed their teeth-her wrapped in a towel, him totally naked. When their mouths were rinsed, they kissed softly.

"Did you want to finish what we started?" she asked seductively.

"No, darlin'. Well, it's not that I don't want to…but I don't think we should. Let's make sure you're okay. Besides, those girls of ours will be wondering what's taking us so long. Do you feel up to going out?"

"Yes, I do. Hey…," she murmured reaching out to touch his face. "I love you. Thanks for being beside me through everything."

He tapped her on the ass, pushing her towards the door. "You got it, baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the kind reviews and comments. Much appreciated.**

 **Warning: sex scenes ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nashville or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **#BringBackNashville**

 **Chapter 16**

Rayna and Deacon left the apartment hand in hand as they headed towards the esplanade. There were people everywhere enjoying this perfect summers day. The humidity was stifling, although there was a hint of a breeze in the air. The brilliant blue sky was lightly scattered with fluffy white clouds.

They scanned the area for Maddie and Daphne to no avail so Rayna took out her phone and send Maddie a text asking for their whereabouts. A few minutes later they found them, hanging with a group of girls and boys of similar ages. They were carefree and full of laughter, having fun in the sun. It made their parents ecstatic to see them so happy.

The girls spotted them and ran over. "Hey! We've found some really cool Aussies to hang out with. They're awesome! And we've already eaten with them. Do you mind if we stay here a little longer?" Maddie asked.

Rayna hesitated, looking past them at the group of teenagers. "Um…I guess that's okay. As long as you always stay together and keep your phones on you. We're going to the Zoo today though don't forget, but we'll go and grab some breakfast and meet back here in an hour, okay?"

The girls headed back to join their newfound friends while Rayna and Deacon found a café close by. They sat at a table outside in the shade of a low-hanging frangipani tree. The Pacific Ocean sprawled out in front of them with the odd yacht scattered between the waves and the horizon. Deacon sat back in his chair admiring the view, with his arm casually draped over his wife's shoulders as she studied the menu.

"What do you feel like, babe?" she asked.

"Coffee, and a big breakfast. I'm starving."

"I'm pretty hungry too, but I'm not sure if I could eat all that." Just then the waiter came to take their order. Rayna ordered for them both.

As they waited, they held hands and watched the passers-by. From joggers to skate-boarders, to people walking their dogs. Their eyes met as they simultaneously spotted a young couple pushing a pram.

Rayna closed her eyes. "Oh boy, I really don't want to go there, Deacon. Am I horrible for thinking that?" He felt his heart swell and squeezed her hand as he spoke.

"No, you're not. And I can't help but feel the same. A baby ten years ago would've been good if we'd been together, but not now. I feel too old for that. Plus, I feel like we've got our hands full with the two we have." He tried to smile brightly but she knew he was concerned.

"Look, I really don't think I'm pregnant. I'd normally have other signs too. The change in my breasts were always the first hint that I'd get. And I haven't notice anything there. I'm sure it's just a tummy bug."

Deacon frowned. "But you've been like this for a while now. Too long for a virus I'd think. I guess I worry that it's something more serious. As much as it freaks me out, I'd rather you be pregnant than sick, baby. Do you think we should get a test or something? Find out once and for all?" he whispered leaning towards her.

"Yeah, I think we should. As soon as we go near a drug store I'll get one. Up until then there's no point worrying about it." She leaned across to kiss his cheek as their coffees arrived, followed soon after by their meals. The food was delicious, and their plates were soon empty.

"I love the relaxed lifestyle of this place, don't you?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's so different to Nashville. Everything there seems so damn stressful lately. I almost dread going back."

"We've got an exciting year ahead though, babe. I can't wait for the four of us to tour together. You and me on a tour bus. Remember those days?"

Deacon laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Oh, I remember. But are we really gonna be able to re-live those moments with the girls on the same bus?"

"Well they won't be with us all the time, right? And they'll have their tutoring so I'm sure we'll get lots of opportunities. If not, there _is_ a lock on the main bedroom door there." She grinned. "C'mon, let's stroll down to meet them."

They walked slowly along the path parallel with the beach. Rayna stopped to lean against the rail and look at the ocean. Deacon stood close behind her, his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder. He turned his head to softly kiss her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Mm…baby, you smell so good. I can't touch you or look at you without wanting to make love to you. I think it's the sea air here." He buried his face into her hair.

Rayna held on to his arms tight. "Hah!" She laughed. "With you I think it's air in general! But I know, baby. I'm the same. We're definitely making up for all those years lost. God, all the times I dreamed of you… and now, here you are whenever I want you. I love it, but still have to pinch myself."

He nuzzled closer. "Mm…tell me about your dreams, baby? I'd love to hear them."

Rayna went to reply but was interrupted by Daphne's voice. "Mom, we're here. Are we leaving soon?" Her and Maddie seemed excited by the prospect of a family day out.

"Ready when you are, ladies. Let's go and get organized, huh?"

They walked back to the apartment together, the girls chatting animatedly about their morning. They gathered a few belongings before piling into the car and heading off on the thirty-minute journey south.

They were met at the zoo by a man called Dave, who was in charge of the guided tours. A retired fisherman with an impressive white beard, Dave had an open-topped jeep to provide transport around the park.

"Now this is gonna be a pretty rough ride, folks," Dave told them. "I hope none of you suffer from motion sickness."

Deacon caught Rayna's glance as he held out a hand to help her, and then the girls into the jeep before climbing up himself. He sat next to Rayna, taking her hand in his once more. Dave started the engine and proceeded to take them for a tour around the wide open plains of the zoo where they saw rhinos, giraffes, zebras, elephants and cheetahs. Despite Rayna looking a little pale, she managed to complete the ride without becoming ill.

The rest of the day was spent on foot. They got to pat koalas and hand feed kangaroos. They sat together watching Terrie and Bindi Irwin feed the crocodiles, and caught a glimpse of the magnificent Sumatran tigers. They were all impressed to learn that the zoo funded various national and international Conservation Projects to help protect many species. Last, they sifted through the gift shops and made purchases for themselves, as well as friends and family back in Nashville.

As late afternoon approached, they made their way back to the seaside paradise. They were tired, but had all enjoyed their day together. Rayna leaned to Deacon to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. Daphne napped in the back seat while Maddie was lost in her phone.

"Mom…Dad?" Maddie asked. "There's an open air cinema on the beach tonight just across from our apartment. Is it okay if we go with our friends?"

"Your Mom and I were going to take you girls out for dinner, Maddie."

"Please, Dad. Can't we do that another time? Besides, it's still your honeymoon, right? Wouldn't you like to be spending time together alone?"

Deacon tried his hardest not to look embarrassed while Rayna turned her head away to hide her grin. "Umm…okay. I guess so. If that's what you girls wanna do, then that's fine with me. Ray?"

She looked at him mischievously, eyebrows raised. "Sure. I don't mind. I'm sure we can find something to do." She saw the color rise up in Deacon's face as he stared straight ahead at the road.

Once back at the apartment, the girls disappeared to get ready to go out. Rayna and Deacon sat on the balcony sipping coffee while watching the hustle and bustle of the trendy spot before them. "Deacon, we forgot to go to the drug store," she told him concerned.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry. There's always tomorrow. One day won't make much difference, right?"

She shook her head as the girls came out to say their goodbyes. "Call us if you need anything. Okay? We'll be right here. Have fun." They hurried off in excitement.

Rayna moved her chair alongside Deacon's and cuddled into him. "I have been wanting to get my hands on you all day," she whispered staring into his eyes. Her gaze dropped from those gorgeous blue eyes to the mouth she loved almost as much. Deacon caught her chin with one hand and ducked his head to plant a lingering kiss on her lips.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for us to do tonight, hey baby?" he murmured between kisses.

He felt her smile against his lips. "Well…now that you ask, follow me and you'll find out." She grasped his hand and lead him through the apartment into the main bedroom to their huge bathroom. Once there she turned to face him. "Shower time, sweetheart." She pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Mm…I like the sound of that!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, before carefully undoing the buttons on her shirt. He pushed it off her shoulders, unclasping her bra behind her back. Her full breasts sprung free and he took them in his hands. "Beautiful, babe," he breathed before dipping his head kiss each one.

They slowly finished undressing each other before moving into the walk-in shower. They stood under the stream of water for several minutes…just letting it scour their skin…enjoying the warmth.

Deacon guided her head under the water, smiling as she lifted her face into the spray, wetting her hair. She suddenly tilted her beautiful ass backwards, nudging her cheeks into him. The feeling of her smooth skin rubbing against him made him shudder.

She spun around so that they were facing each other, water flooding between them as their bodies came together. His hands instinctively slid over her magnificent perky breasts. Her nipples were already hard, their lips met in a wet, watery kiss. Rayna's fingers wasted no time feeling his erection, squeezing and stroking it as it throbbed and grew to full thickness in her hands. Her skilful touch made him grunt with pleasure.

Breaking their kiss, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the corner ledge. They laughed together as he squirted the pink liquid over her head then his own. On cue, she reached up and started massaging his scalp. Her fingers scrubbed his hair as her nipples grazed his chest. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"Feels great, baby. Now let me return the favor." He worked her long hair into a lather.

She squeezed some hand soap from the dispenser and began to rub it over his chest in circular motions. After he was lathered up, he too rubbed soap over her lovely neck, her breasts, her ribs and her belly. Their eyes met as his hands went there, knowing what the other was thinking but unwilling to dampen the moment by voicing their thoughts.

Their actions became more urgent. Skin sliding against skin. Deacon felt that there was nothing more exquisite than the feel of her soft, soapy breasts slithering across his chest. He became immobilized against the shower wall as she began massaging his balls gently with her fingertips and stroking his shaft. "Fuck, baby…that feels so damn good."

"Turn around, Ray," he said gruffly. He gave her back a soapy rub down, working his way downwards. She groaned and writhed as his hands moved lower. He moved his hands to her buttocks before sliding his fingers between her thighs and parting her lips with his slippery fingers. Rayna tilted her head invitingly as she pushed herself back against his hardness. He grabbed her hips, held her body in place and entered her swiftly.

"Oh God…yesssss baby…that's feel amazing!" Rayna cried, pushing herself eagerly onto him. He clutched her body, lifting her ass each time he pulled her onto himself.

They could feel their orgasms building. His hands could not get enough of her. He could tell she was close to her peak as her sounds and movements became urgent. His whole body exploded into her, his muscles clenching. It was all he could do to hang on to her beautiful convulsing body as she came at the same time.

Deacon collapsed against her, gasping for air. She, too, was panting. As they tried to catch their breath, she squirmed herself off him and turned around so that her nakedness was up against him. He lifted her chin with his fingers, tilted her pretty wet face up to his, and shook his head.

"What?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"You blow my mind, baby." They both smiled and exchanged a deep kiss, hands on each other's face, holding, caressing. It took them a while to come to their senses, still propped up against the wall. It felt perfect to stand under the warm shower, faces upturned, water flowing over their tender skin. They were savoring what they just shared…the worry they had hanging over their heads washed away for the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there! Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I think this is the first update since the news that our amazing #BringBackNashville fight worked! How good is that? So proud to be a Nashie among Nashies. I hope this was worth the wait and you're all okay with the direction it takes (some of you may have hope for something else – sorry). Up until an hour ago, the 'result' was going to be different. Anyway, happy reading.**

 **#NashvilleIsBack Shit yeah!**

 **Chapter 17**

The early morning sun streamed into their bedroom. Deacon could sense Rayna was awake and found her laying on her back staring at the ceiling as he rolled over. He stroked her hair as he lifted himself up on one elbow to gaze intently into her eyes. He could see the concern etched there. "Rayna, let's go and grab that test, huh? We really need to know."

Rayna sighed and closed her eyes, pulling his head close and pressing her forehead to his. "I know, we do. Shit I'm nervous though, babe. What if…"

He interrupted her by placing his finger to her lips. "Shh, sweetheart. Let's find out first. Then cross that bridge if and when we get to it. C'mon." He got up and held out his hand to her. "No matter what happens, we're together. That's all that matters. We'll know soon enough." He held her face as he kissed her gently.

She reached for his wrists and held them tight. "God, I love you so damn much. Thank you for being so incredibly amazing."

"How can I not be being married to you? All I wanna do is please you. And our girls. I've never been this happy."

"Me either."

They hugged tightly one more time before getting ready to leave. There was no sign of the girls anywhere although it was obvious they'd been up and eaten before heading out. They briskly walked hand in hand to the centre of the town to a drug store. Rayna purchased a pregnancy kit and a few other bits and pieces before meeting Deacon back outside with a worried look on her face.

"It'll be okay, Ray." He whispered tenderly. They picked up a couple of take-away coffees before returning to the apartment. They were surprised to find the girls sprawled out on the sofa watching a movie.

"Hey there," Deacon said. "We didn't expect to find you here. Have your friends left already?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "No. They were told they needed to have some _family_ time for a few hours. We've all been having so much fun too. But we're meeting back up at six o'clock. Is that okay?"

Rayna and Deacon locked eyes, both knowing that the wait would have to continue a little longer. "Sure," Rayna replied. "That's alright with us. But you know what? We were hoping to have a chat to you both about something. Now might be a good time seeing as we're all here. Can y'all pause that for a while, please?"

Deacon took a seat on the sofa beside Maddie and Daphne while Rayna sat facing them from the coffee table. "We've been thinking about something that we wanted to run past you both," she began. "Your opinions are important to us both so we want our decision to be made as a family."

"Mom, what is it?" The girls leaned forward looking slightly concerned.

Rayna laughed. "Don't be worried. It's nothing bad. We've been thinking of doing a family tour. Just the four of us. On the road together, on the tour bus for six months travelling around to over twenty cities. Do you like that idea?"

They jumped up to hug them both excitedly. "YES!" They squealed. "That will be so much fun! When? When do we go?"

Rayna and Deacon looked at each other happily before he answered. "It won't be long. There's a lil bit to work out, but maybe a month or so after we get back home. We want to do a lot of family songs, but solo ones too. So keep working on your own music. You both have very different, unique sounds. And this is your chance to explore your individuality."

Maddie, especially looked over the moon with that comment. "Mom, Dad…this is going to be amazing. I can't wait. But what about school? Do we get six months off?" She asked hopefully.

They all chuckled. "Afraid not. I'm looking into taking a private tutor with us. So you'll be busy for a few hours a day at least with school work, I'm sorry."

She snuck a quick glance at Deacon. He raised his eyes as if to say, 'we'll be kept busy for a few hours a day too.'

She smirked and looked back at the girls. "How about we go out for lunch to celebrate, huh? It doesn't look like we can get you to hang around us tonight."

They took off on foot to the local surf club, perched high up on a hill overlooking the sparkling blue Pacific Ocean. They found a table beside full length glass windows and ordered drinks. Directly below them was a rock pool, filled with swimmers of all ages splashing and swimming in the sun. It was easy just to sit and stare at the paradise sprawled out before them.

Rayna and Deacon sat opposite each other. He reached out and gently held her hand, knowing that she was still feeling uneasy about the pending pregnancy test waiting for them. She was so grateful for his presence and her heart swelled with love for this man. She'd told Tandy on the day of their wedding that he was the best man she knew and the last few weeks together had reinforced just how true that was.

They all chose what they wanted for lunch and Rayna sent the girls to order for them. "You doin' ok, baby?" Deacon whispered.

"Uhh…I guess. Ask me again tonight," she laughed nervously. "Deacon, imagine if we had a baby here right now! Sitting here with us in a _high chair!_ I just can't imagine it. We could almost be grandparents for God's sake. In fact, that's what people would probably think. That we're out with our grandchild!"

Deacon grinned. "Rayna, trust me. There is _nothing_ at all _grandmotherish_ about you. Okay? Nothing! And try not to worry too much. Let's enjoy the afternoon with our girls, hey?"

"You're right. I'm trying, really. And I don't think you look like a granddad either, baby. You're _way_ too sexy and virile for that." They giggled together as the girls came back to the table.

They chattered and laughed throughout lunch, enjoying each other's company. They spoke about the upcoming tour and discussed which cities they'd go to and what music they might play. Daphne sang a verse of a song she'd been working on. The rest of the year was going to be a great one, they could all sense it.

They spent a few hours after lunch walking along the esplanade, occasionally stopping at park benches in the shade to rest and cool off. Once back at the apartment, they watched a movie together and Rayna fell asleep with her head on Deacon's shoulder. He shifted so that he could wrap his arm around her and kiss the top of her head, smelling the familiar fragrance of her hair.

After the movie, Maddie and Daphne went to get ready before heading off to meet their friends. Rayna and Deacon showered separately then he prepared a simple dinner which they ate on the balcony in the cool breeze. They sat in near silence, lost in their own thoughts. They cleared up together before returning to the balcony to stand at the rail. Their anxiety was obvious.

He pulled her close to him. "Do you wanna do this?"

She stifled a sob and nodded against him. "Yeah. Well not really, but I guess we have to."

He held her face as he spoke. "Ray, I need you to know that whatever the result, it doesn't matter. I am here for you regardless. We're in this together. As I told you on our wedding day, forever and always. I love you, baby."

His words made a tears spill from her eyes. "Thank you, Deacon. But I know that. And if there is a baby on the way, a good thing will be that we get to do everything right this time round. Having you here makes everything less daunting, that's for sure."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Of course." She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. "Wait here," she said gesturing to the bed. "I'll go pee on the stick. Be right back." He could tell she was trying to be brave but was able to read her so well.

She returned a few minutes later empty handed. He raised his eyes in question. "It's on the bathroom counter. Two minutes." She sat beside him and he took her hands in his, holding them tight.

A few minutes later they rose together and entered the bathroom. She reached for the plastic packet she'd left the test in. As she picked it up, their eyes met as they took a deep breath. She slowly removed it with unsteady hands. They looked down. Her hand flew to her mouth. One line.

"What does that mean, Ray?"

"One line. It's negative. We're not pregnant." She looked so relieved.

"Oh fuck. Are you sure?"

"Yes, babe. I'm sure. Thank God. I'm so happy! I feel like celebrating. What can we do?" she asked suggestively.

"Oh, I think you know what we can do." He kissed her then, before guiding her out of the bathroom and back to their bed, falling on to it together.

Rayna pushed him back and rolled herself so that she was laying on top of him. "Part of this celebration involves you getting some _very_ special treatment."

"Mm…I like the sound of that, but isn't that what got us in this predicament in the first place?" he murmured as he nibbled at her bottom lip. She kissed him then, letting her hands run into his hair and over his chest, letting him do the same to her. He pulled her hair free and it fell down her curving back. They broke their kiss, breathing deeply, and Rayna reached down to wrap her hand around his thickness. She looked into his pale blue eyes before sinking to her knees in front of him.

Deacon moaned softly as she took him in her mouth, slowly stroking its length. Her mouth sucked, her hands stroked. She licked its head like it was an ice cream cone, burying it in her throat. The image of her with his shaft in her soft, pretty mouth made him feel weak, and he held the rails of the bed behind him for support. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her back to him. His mouth clamped over hers. "I think it's my turn."

He shifted so that she was on her back, arms stretched over her head. She tilted her head to one side, opening her eyes to peek at the top of his dark hair, and he smiled up at her. She could feel his scruff scratch across her chest as his tongue licked at her bare skin.

Deacon's hand lingered on her breast, squeezing its fullness and teasing her nipple. He then ran his hand down her body, until his fingers probed into her. His head dipped to where his hand had just been, feeling the smooth skin between his tongue and lips. Her legs fell open, no shame or embarrassment within her. Rayna closed her eyes as the pleasure radiated through her body, driving her closer to a peak that she wasn't quite ready to have. This moment felt so good she didn't want it to ever end, she was in such bliss.

Deacon could stand it no longer. Her smell, her taste and her sounds. Sitting back on the bed beside her, he pulled her body towards his so that she was on top of him once more. She hovered above him, lowering her head just enough to kiss his lips. Her fingers ran lightly over his arms and his chest.

She made no move to stop kissing him. The air between them was still. Calm. But inside of her was a churning. His massive erection and his eyes told her that he was feeling the same way, and that they were both committed to making this a celebration to remember. Their mouths, wet and warm, came together beautifully. Their lips pressed together, then opened gently as their tongues began exploring one another's mouths.

He slid down the bed to rest his head on the pillow. She stretched out over him. They were not embracing. Their mouths were touching. His hands rested gently on her waist. Hers were on his arms. The only other contact between them was the push of his erection against her stomach. The lack of contact was totally hot. All of a sudden her body was on fire. She did not want to go through any more foreplay, she wanted to feel this man inside of her and she told him so.

"I'm going to sit on you now. I want you inside me."

He put his arms around her and lifted her so that she was straddling him. She arched herself back and he ran his hands over her stomach up to her breasts. She whispered, "Don't move. Just be inside me. Fill me up and stay there. Let me feel you inside me. Let yourself feel me around you."

With a lift of his eyebrow, he did as she asked. Holding on to her hips and watching her face carefully, he slowly pushed inside of her until his full length was deep inside her.

"Ahhh, she sighed. It was amazing. "Don't move," she said. "Just feel this."

It was exquisite. Here they were, naked. Bodies connected. Intimate lovers once again. Her hands were on his arms and her legs were tight against his waist. The urge to move was almost empowering. She could see it in him and he could see it in her. Their eyes were locked together, both of them breathing more heavily.

"Just stay still. Just a moment longer."

He nodded.

Then, it began. As they looked at one another, the look on his face shifted to one of pure pleasure as he sucked in his breath. He closed his eyes for a long moment and she could see the muscles in his torso contract as he began to moan. Opening his eyes again, his hands tightened on her hips. He was pushing himself hard against her as he fought to remain still.

Rayna wasn't able to contain herself any longer and began rocking back and forth. His arms were around her, and he pulled her body down to his so that her breasts were against his chest. His mouth was on hers, his tongue thrusting inside to mingle with hers. The kiss was beautiful, passionate and full of the sweetness of the love they shared.

She sat back to ride him harder and watched his face as the climax took over his body. He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth tight. At the last second he bit down on his bottom lip as he opened his eyes to look dreamily at her. Then, she felt him begin to pulse inside, as he came into her. "God, you're so soft and tight. Beautiful." He moaned.

"Do you know how much it turns me on watching your face as you come? I've seen many expressions over the years but nothing quite like that." Her own body reacted and her pleasure began to climb as she felt her own orgasm begin to build. He licked her nipples, drowning each one in his saliva before tweaking them with his slippery fingers. Her body exploded all around him, her deep muscles squeezing and massaging. She cried out in joy as she came hard, and arched herself backwards in her ecstasy.

She leaned in to kiss him once more, slowly and deliberately. When they kissed, everything else vanished. As their mouths parted, the smile on his face was pure joy. "Wow. Making love to you is something I'm never gonna be able to have too much of."

Spent, Deacon placed Rayna's hips back on the bed and pulled her close to him, cradling her head in his arms and placing a deep, lingering kiss on her lips. He let his fingertips trace the curve of her smooth, white breast, stopping to curl around her pink nipple. She moaned, turning her slight smile toward him. She ran her hand through his hair, dragging her manicured nails across his scalp and down the nape of his neck.

"You're such an amazing lover, Deacon. I'm so damn lucky."

He brushed the hair from her eyes, kissing her lips, her ear as his body relaxed into hers. "You're pretty awesome yourself, you know. I just can't get enough of you."

She could feel him smile against her forehead. "Me too. But boy, if that's the kind of celebration you have in mind, I'll personally buy you a pregnancy test each month." I'm so damn excited for this tour. The girls' tutoring won't be happening on our bus will it?"

Rayna chuckled against his neck. "Hah! Of course it won't. I have that all planned out, baby. There are going to be many, many sexy moments on that bus. I can't wait either. Although I was very concerned there for a while we'd need to take a crib with us."

He laid back on the pillow closing his eyes as he sighed. "I know. Me too. Thank God that won't be the case."

"This tour is going to be a mixture of business and pleasure," she told Deacon sternly.

"I know which one should come first," he said, his blue eyes full of love and, laughing, she went willingly back into his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there. Sorry to anyone who was disappointed with the result of Rayna's pregnancy test in the last chapter. If only they were younger…Happy Monday and happy reading to you all :)**

 **Chapter 18**

Six weeks later

It was a cool Saturday afternoon in Nashville, and Rayna and Deacon were planning a rare, quiet evening at home alone. Since returning from their honeymoon over a month earlier, their lives had been non-stop. A lot of the time it seemed as though they saw each other so infrequently, that they felt like ships passing in the night. Their lives were busy enough as it was, without trying to get the upcoming tour organized at the same time.

Deacon had just returned home from a busy day at the new club he'd been renovating since breaking ties with Frankie. He looked little weary. Rayna wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You okay, sweetheart? Would you like a bath? I got out not so long ago. The water should be still warmish."

"Sure," he grinned mischievously. "But only if you join me."

Rayna loved the idea. "Go on up. Add some hot water. I just have to send an email so I'll be a few minutes behind you."

He tweaked her nipple through her shirt with his thumb as her kissed her. His tongue danced with hers. "Okay," he whispered pulling away. Her lips remained puckered for a few seconds as she watched him walk away. She felt exactly like she did after he kissed her in the elevator in Chicago that time. Longing for him then, longing for him now. Only this time he was hers for the taking.

She stood at the bathroom door a few minutes later, staring at the perfect specimen stretched out in her massive bathtub. He'd obviously been under the water. His hair was slicked back and droplets of water covered his face. His eyes were closed, but she knew that there was no way he was asleep right now.

His eyes opened as her lips touched his, warm and soft and gentle. Not demanding or insistent. She wanted to take things slow. She pulled away and slowly undressed before stepping into the tub. She loved how he watched her, his eyes travelling along her length. From her hair that was now piled up on her head to the endless sexy legs he loved so much, and at everything in between. She noticed his Adam's apple move beneath his scruff as he swallowed deeply.

She sank into the water at the opposite end of the tub, facing him. She put her legs over his, slightly spread. She was totally turned on at the look of longing on his face. "What are you doing way down there?" he asked puzzled.

"I just want to look at you, talk to you. The rest will come later. No pun intended." His soft laughter had her staring at his mouth, and she longed to taste it once more. They sat in the hot steamy bubbly water and talked about the upcoming tour, the latest dealings and Highway65, and the girls. Her dazzling smile lit up her face as she shared stories about them with him.

He told her about his day at and where he was at with his latest business venture. She looked at him, full of admiration and proud of what he'd achieved. "You've really made it, Deacon. You're exactly where you need to be."

He grinned, causing those gorgeous blue eyes to twinkle. "I sure as hell am, baby." He crept forward toward her until his face was level with hers.

She grabbed his face and kissed him quickly before pulling back to study him. "What's going on here?" she asked stroking his bearded growth. "Your scruff's getting a little long, isn't it?"

"I couldn't be bothered shaving. As simple as that. Don't you like it?"

She chuckled. "Of course I do. I love it, but then I love it any way you wear it. Although maybe for you to be not quite so sexy to all the ladies out there, it'd be better if you shaved completely and let your hair go gray." They both laughed through their kisses. "Turn around," she told him.

Rayna guided him so that he facing away from her and laying with his head against her chest. She hooked her arms around him and planted kisses on his neck. She reached for the soap and lathered up his chest and stomach, running her hands all over. She flicked his nipples and could see the head of his penis poking out of the water, like a snake ready to strike. She moved her hand lower and cupped his balls and stroked his shaft with the slippery soap while tonguing his ear. "Oh Jesus, Ray. You drive me crazy."

He turned around so that he was facing her again. "Come here. Sit on me." She obliged and crawled to him, licking and kissing his lips as she got close. She straddled him. Her breasts were level with his face, and he moved his head to take each nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around them as they stood to attention. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, so reached down to guide his tip inside of her. The lubrication was missing, but if felt amazing for both of them. It made her feel tighter as she squeezed herself around him.

Her heart thumped so hard against her ribs that she thought he might actually be able to see it pounding. "You get more and more beautiful every day, darlin'." The glide of his touch across her breast felt incredible as his gaze locked with hers. She was still amazed that they got to do this any time they wanted to considering this had been off limits for so many years. She constantly wanted this man more than she could ever remember wanting anyone.

She stood up and held out her hand so they could step out of the bath together. She reached for the towels and they began to dry off, rarely losing eye contact with each other. As soon as they were both dry they made their way to the bedroom. She flicked her tongue over him and placed tiny kisses along his jaw as they walked along the hallway together.

"Babe, you're not gonna like this, but I want us to get dressed."

His eyebrows rose, bewildered. "What the fuck, Ray? Why?"

"I need to show you something. Don't worry, you'll like it." She grinned.

They dressed quickly and she led him out to her car. They sped out of the estate. They came to a stop not long after at the yard where they'd purchased their brand new tour bus from. It was obvious the staff had packed up and gone home already.

He looked at her, perplexed. "What's going on, Ray?"

"C'mon. You'll see." She jumped out of the car and headed to the bus before unlocking it and climbing inside, with him following close behind. "Follow me, sweetheart."

She took his hand and pulled him with her down to the back off the bus, through the living areas and past the girls' room until they got to the door of the master bedroom.

Before they entered, she turned to him. "Now I need for us to get undressed."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking excited and not quite so tired anymore. "Okay." They quickly shed their clothes.

"Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He did as he was instructed as she dragged him through the doorway. "Keep them closed until I say you can open them."

She led him to the bed and pushed him down. "Lay on your back." She moved to the other side of the bed and positioned herself alongside him. She linked her fingers with his. "Okay, open." He opened his eyes and met her gaze. She gestured to the ceiling with her eyes.

He looked up and gasped. The roof above the bed was covered in huge mirrored tiles. And there they were, lying together, gloriously naked. "Holy fuck, Rayna. Are you for real? How the hell did you manage that?"

She giggled. "Don't worry about that. Just enjoy it. It's a first time for both of us I'm sure. A friend did the same thing and said it was pretty amazing. The thought of watching you make love to me this way was just too hard to resist. And I didn't think I'd get any complaints from you either."

"Hell no! You are quite the kinky one aren't you? I love it. Now what?"

"Just love me. Do what you do best. And I'll just watch, and then you'll watch me."

They continued to look at their reflections in the mirrors. He unhooked his hand from hers and moved it over her stomach and further down to the smoothness between her legs. Her hips lifted involuntarily and his fingers twirled around her moist swollen bud. Her hand reached out for his penis, grasping it tightly which caused him to groan. Their eyes occasionally met in the mirrors, but for the most part were focused on what their hands were doing.

He turned toward her and kissed her then, hotter and more intense than ever before, lying nearly on top of her, pressing her into the pillows. The small groan that left his mouth and swirled into hers just about set her on fire. Knowing he was as aroused as she was had her arching her back for more, pressing her breasts against him. "This is _seriously_ fucking hot!" he breathed against her mouth.

She looked up at the mirrors every chance she got as he devoured her. His back looked as sexy as hell, and she knew she'd never again be with a man as physically perfect as Deacon Claybourne, and she didn't think she'd ever quite wrap her head around the fact that he was her husband, and hers forever.

He kissed her again and again, and she practically drowned in the deliciousness of it all. Her bones turned to liquid when he skimmed his mouth down her throat, across her collarbone, then on to her breasts. Gasping, her hands burrowed into the thick softness of his hair as he worked his magic on one nipple, then the other, and she heard herself making little sounds and moving beneath him and pressing against him because control had gone out the window. All she wanted to do at this moment was experience the incredible way he was making her feel.

She was vaguely aware of his wide, warm palms slipping down to cup her rear, then more aware of his hot mouth tracking from her breast down her belly. It was almost as if she was watching another couple, although the feeling in her own loins proved otherwise. His strong hands slid down her legs to caress her thighs, his mouth following.

"Deacon, please." She murmured lifting her hips. "I'm going crazy here." A low, masculine laugh of satisfaction swept across her skin. Licking across her quivering belly, he touched her right where she wanted to be touched, and she gasped and wriggled against his talented fingers and tongue, until finally she couldn't wait any longer.

She wriggled out from under him and spun around so that she could go down on his hardness, taken him deep into her mouth and sucking hard. Her legs were on the pillow beside him, and he was keen to taste her again, but he was just as keen to watch…watch in amazement at the fact that Rayna Jaymes herself was here attached to his cock. This perfect woman who he'd loved since he was a teenager. That in itself was as much of a turn on as the physical feeling itself.

He reached down to free her magnificent hair, watching with pleasure as it spilled around him. He pulled her hips across, to lay on top of him so that he could caress her with his tongue while she continued to go down on him. All the while he was able to watch their foreplay above him. He was watching himself feast on her. He used his large hands to spread her cheeks so he could see every part of her. He didn't know what was turning him on more… the goings on at this end or the other. It was all becoming a bit too much and he tried to wriggle free.

"Rayna, baby…you have to ease up. You're gonna make me come way too early. Come up here and let me kiss you." She crawled up the bed to put her head next to his, took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Deacon's hands moved down, skimming her waist, and down her thighs to the back of her knees. He pulled her knees up higher, bringing her closer to him. He shifted so that the tip of his penis was at her entrance. Ever so slowly he entered her.

"Careful babe," she whispered. "Take it nice and slow. I'm enjoying this way too much for it to be over just yet." They tipped their heads so they could lean back into their pillows and look at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Their gazes locked in the mirrors before Deacon moved his head again to take her nipple into his mouth and suck it. His tongue flickered across it, backwards and forwards before he moved on to the other one.

"Your nipples are so amazing, babe. I just can't get enough of them. He pushed himself into her hard as he said it, causing her to groan loudly. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her face towards his so that he could make love to her with his mouth as well. He pulled out of her, and then slowly moved himself back in, over and over. Rayna locked her legs around him to keep him there, deep inside.

He started to up the tempo as his thrusts came faster. She cried out as he picked up speed and raised up her hips to meet him. Deacon pulled back to gaze into her eyes. They were full of desire and he could feel the blood pounding through his body.

He whispered, "Baby, are you ready to finish this together? Or is there something else you'd like me to do for you first? I don't think I can hold off much longer."

"Just go for it. Go hard. It's not gonna take much to tip me over the edge." He picked up his rhythm, groaning. He moved in and out of her fast, filling her up.

Rayna surrendered herself to him and let go, screaming out his name. Watching herself orgasm was everything she'd hoped for and more. He could feel the spasms pulsing through her body, as he felt his own release come close.

She pulled his head down and held him tight with every part of her body. "Oh, baby. You feel so damn good. That was absolutely incredible. I love you so much."

Deacon kept going until exploded and collapsed on top of her. He rested his head on her chest for a moment before looking at her. "Holy shit." He murmured, trying to catch his breath. "That _sure_ was amazing. I think you're trying to kill me though."

She chortled as she kissed him once more. "You have more stamina than a twenty-year-old. You never stop, so thankfully I have many more performances like that to go through yet."

He rolled them on to their backs and lifted his arm so that she was laying in the crook his shoulder. They gazed dreamily at their own reflections. His eyelids were getting heavy. He softly kissed her hair, the hair he so loved to look at and touch. He moved his lips to the soft curve behind her ear, which he'd learned was a sweet spot she particularly enjoyed him kissing.

He tucked her warm, captivating body closer, closing his eyes to breath her in. "I think I need to have a power nap now sweetheart. Is that okay with you? You've worn me out."

"Shh, baby. Of course that's ok. I'll just stare at us a little longer," she giggled against him. "Sweet dreams, my love. I'll be right here waiting for you when you wake up. I really can't wait for this tour to start, by the way."

She felt him smile against her head as he held her tighter. "Me either, Ray. And thank you for what you did here. I love it. But I promise you, I'll find something that'll please you more. I'm not sure what yet, but it'll blow your mind."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out to y'all. Life's been busy. The rest of the year will be pretty full on, but I'll do my best to continue. Thanks for your reviews. They are motivating. Bring on December to see what those Claybournes' really get up to! #DeynaForever**

 **The Claybournes – Chapter 19**

The Claybournes' tour had started on the west coast a week earlier. So far they'd performed in front of adoring fans in three sold-out venues. There'd been a mixture of solos, duets, and songs involving the four of them singing together as a family. They'd had rave reviews by even the toughest critics. Today was their first whole day off in ten days, and, knowing that had made the previous evening with the crew run into the early hours of the morning.

Rayna and Deacon slept late the next day. There was never a time that they weren't touching. Even when they were facing away from each other, their feet would be entwined. Most of the night, however; was spent spooning. Usually with Rayna's back pressed up against Deacon's front. They started to stir simultaneously, stretching and looking at one another through tired eyes.

"Good morning, baby," she purred. "Good sleep?"

He stretched his arms above his head, yawning. "Amazing. We must've slept for over nine hours," he said glancing over at the clock. "It's almost eleven."

She rolled to him and kissed his lips. "I slept like a log. We must need it, huh?" She chuckled cheekily before resting her head in the crook of his arm. "It feels so damn right being here, on this bus…on this tour. I don't know why we didn't do it a long time ago."

"Me either, sweetheart," he mouthed against her hair. "I'm always telling people I'm living the dream. They really don't know half of it, although I'm _sure_ they could imagine. What have you got planned for the day?"

She rolled over to prop herself on one side so that she could see his face. "I dunno. What do you think we should do? I'd like to get outta here…do something normal. Take a drive, have a picnic. What do you wanna do?"

"I think," he said pulling her close for a long, lingering kiss…"that sounds pretty damn awesome. Will we ask the girls'?"

She rubbed her thumb over his chin. "Sure, although I doubt they'd want to tag along. To tell you the truth, I'd kinda love to have you to myself for the day anyway."

"Mm…is that right? I like the sound of that."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

"It sure looks like a beautiful day out there. And I'll be with my beautiful wife. I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing." He kissed her then... nibbling her lips before moving his mouth to her neck, then further down to her nipples. He took one gently between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it between nibbles. It stood to attention, and he felt himself harden.

She ran her fingers through his hair before pulling his face up to hers. "I want nothing more than for you to make love to me right now. But let's hold off. Trust me, we can have a lot more fun later if we do. And make a lot more noise." Smirking, she wriggled herself away from him and climbed out of the bed. He laid back, hands behind his head, admiring the image before him.

She was so damn perfect, he thought. She had the body of a twenty-year-old. Trim and taut…perfectly in proportion. Her legs were endless, her womanhood bare and beautiful. Her breasts were large and pert, with only the slightest hint of the effect of gravity. It was hard to believe she wasn't far off fifty and had given birth to two children. He wanted her right now.

Rayna could see the lust etched on his face and could tell what was running through his head. She crawled back on the bed and knelt over him, gently touching her lips to his. "Trust me, okay? We'll have the best day together ever. You'll thank me later, I promise."

He frowned slightly, looking a little puzzled. "I think I'm missing something here. You said we're going for a picnic? I don't get it…"

Rayna laughed. "Oh Deacon, you have led a sheltered life haven't you? Your idea of a picnic, and my idea of a picnic are obviously two _extremely_ different things. After today you'll never feel the same way about them again. C'mon. Hop up. I'm having a shower. Feel free to come join me."

Deacon jumped up and reached for his briefs. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you? I'm not made of steel, you know. I'll steer clear of you, and the shower thanks very much."

He tugged on his pants and walked around the bed to stand before her. He pulled her naked form against his bare chest and held her close, lips pressed against her hair. "I'll go and see what the girls are doing then. And unhitch the car from the trailer. I'll see you soon, okay?"

She lifted her head so that their eyes met. Her hands cupped his rugged jaw. "Sure thing, baby. Try to dissuade them form coming, hey?" He tickled her on the ribs and they giggled together. "Go, Deacon. Before I change my mind and practically drag you to the shower. I'll see you soon." They kissed one last time before going their separate ways.

Rayna's heart raced as she saw their car pull up beside the tour bus. Deacon sitting behind the wheel, wearing sunnies and a backwards cap was as sexy as hell, Rayna thought to herself. He jumped out to help load the car, then paused to just look at her. She looked so achingly beautiful just standing there, wearing a figure-hugging floral patterned shirt and a short faded denim mini skirt. Her tanned, toned, slender legs looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her face was free of make-up, accentuating her natural flawless beauty.

He stepped forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Hi there. You're looking pretty gorgeous," he murmured.

She smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." She let her eyes roam over his length. As usual, the jeans he wore were totally sexy, and the black, button up black shirt with sleeves so short that it showed a hint of biceps, was one of her favorites. She ran her thumbs over them. "Let's get moving, huh. Before I decide to have this picnic in our bedroom?"

He laughed as he opened the door for her. "As tempting as that sounds, I think it'll be good to get away for a few hours. And I have to admit I'm a little intrigued by this picnic. You obviously couldn't convince Maddie and Daphne to join us either?"

"Nope. They wouldn't get out of bed for starters." She grinned, giving him a wink before settling herself in the front seat.

Deacon buckled himself in. "Okay, where are we headed?"

"I've got friends who live on a huge property just inland from Malibu. It's just beautiful and very secluded - right on a river. They're totally fine with us going there, so head in that direction and I'll guide you as we get closer."

"Sure. It's sounds real nice. I haven't been up that way for years," he said as he pulled out of the driveway. Their fingers were linked as they chatted, and occasionally they just sat listening to sound of the music being broadcast from the local radio station.

The traffic was pretty heavy considering it was almost midday, so the twenty odd miles took just over an hour. Rayna directed him past the outskirts of the town before they veered off the main road and entered the private property.

"Wow!" Deacon said, in awe of his surroundings. "This is incredible. It's so green out here." They continued past her friends' modest home, and drove along a dirt road before coming to a stop. The grassy, shaded area spread out before them was right alongside a narrow tributary of a large river. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The sky was a brilliant blue and there was a hint of a breeze in the air.

They unloaded the car then stood together at the edge of the river. He pulled her close, kissing her ear before whispering. "This is perfect. What a beautiful part of the world. I feel so relaxed and happy."

She turned to face him, locking her arms around his neck and holding on tight. She kissed him slowly, touching her tongue to his. "So do I, darlin'," she said, leaning back and looking at him. "Those sunnies on you are _fucking_ hot! It's very distracting," she sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, you know that. I'll get us some sodas, huh?"

Rayna spread out the picnic rug and unpacked the basket. The sat together sipping their drinks and nibbling on savoury snacks, chicken, salad and fruit. After they'd finished eating, Deacon laid back on the rug, slipping off his glasses and turning his cap around to cover his eyes. "Mind if I have a quick nap, baby? This full belly has left me feeling a little sleepy."

"Really? That's unlike you? Here I was hoping to make mad passionate love to you. Right here, right now." she giggled.

"Rayna!" he shouted, laughing. "You are just too much. C'mere!" He tugged her towards him, kissing her through their smiles. "So what _exactly_ is so different about your idea of a picnic as opposed to mine, hey?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Have your nap. I might even have one too."

She snuggled into him, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. She could sense he was asleep within about a minute. She wasn't tired at all, but was content to just soak up the moment and lay still. She knew that so many women would give anything to be where she was right now, and for that she felt grateful, and extremely lucky. Her feelings for this man were so overwhelming that it scared her a little. She worried that something would happen that'd take him away from her again.

She could feel herself beginning to feel the familiar ache down below and decided he'd slept long enough. Very gently she reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid them one by one, trying hard not to disturb him. She carefully peeled back his shirt, exposing the sculptured muscles of his chest. That, along with his stomach had the perfect amount of hair. And the trail of it going under his jeans made her ache for him even more.

The bulge in his jeans was impressive – even without the extra blood flow that'd be heading that way soon. She softly placed her hand on his stomach and leaned in to kiss his chest. Her tongue flickered across his nipple, and she felt him stir.

He inhaled deeply, puffing up his chest even more. "Mmm…hi there," he breathed. "What do we have here?"

She rolled against him. "Sorry to wake you. But I'm throbbing for you. Couldn't help myself."

"Is that right? I sure like the sound of that. Feel free to wake my _anytime_ you throb, baby." He reached behind her and slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt towards her tight ass. His eyes widened in surprise. "No panties? How is it that I only know about this now?"

She chuckled. "All part of my plan to make this picnic a little different to what you're used to." She let out a slow breath, propped herself up on one elbow and leaned in to kiss him deeply. She took her time, kissing him at leisure. She kissed him in depth, her mouth touching not just his lips, but his eyes, the line of his jaw, the curve of his neck. She kissed his ear, the tip of his shoulder, the skin on his chest. Hearing him groan softly was music to her ears and she felt a thrill of pleasure. And trust. And love.

Her desire for him flared deeper, and she moved her mouth back to his. Her hand fumbled with his belt buckle and jeans before pushing them down so his cock sprung free. She took it in her hand and pulled the length of it in long, full strokes. He moaned out loud against her mouth. She kissed her way down. Over his jaw and neck, and along the length of his torso. He reached for her hair, untying it so it flowed freely. She kissed the tip of him, before pausing and looking at him.

"Strip."

He blinked. "Strip? As in, everything? Are you sure? Your friends…?"

She nodded. "They're outta town. We're all alone. Strip, Deacon."

For a moment it seemed like he might object. Refuse. Rayna sat back and put her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. Her breathing was coming hard and fast.

"Okay," he said quietly. He sat forward and began to remove his shirt.

Rayna felt in control as she watched, her eyes wide, as he shrugged out of the black cotton. She admired his chest once more. She loved the hard planes, the way that the broadness narrowed down to those slim hips.

"Now your jeans."

He kicked off his shoes then pushed off his briefs and jeans.

"Socks?" he questioned, eyebrows raised. She nodded. Deacon took off his socks. "What about you? Do I get to see you strip too?"

"Not yet. I want to play with you first."

Kneeling between Deacon's legs, Rayna took hold of him with both hands. He was extraordinary. She bent down and felt him hard against her lips. When he gripped her hair, she stopped for a moment and looked into his face. "I love this," she whispered hungrily before putting him deep inside her mouth and moaning.

"Jesus! You do that so damn well, Ray." He whispered. "Keep going, and don't stop."

She stopped, causing his eyes to open in surprise. Smiling, Rayna said, "I want to hear you beg for me not to stop."

Deacon sat up and kissed her wet mouth. "Please don't stop." Then he gently pushed her face down on him, falling back on the rug.

A few minutes later he pulled her head away and said, "You're going to have to stop after all I think. Or else I'm gonna come."

She moved to lay on him. After kissing him deeply, she gently sucked his tongue. "Well we can't have that now, can we? I'm so pleased you enjoy that," she whispered.

He groaned in agreement.

"I want to take off my clothes now," she managed to whisper.

"With my help or without?"

She heard a smile in Deacon's voice and smiled back. She stood up, drinking in the sight of him laying before her on the picnic rug. "Without."

She slowly undid her buttons and slipped out of her shirt. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra before dropping them both to the ground. She could see him gazing longingly at her breasts. She undid her skirt and pushed it down over her lean hips before stepping out of it and standing before him in all her naked beauty. She knelt between his legs, putting her breasts level with his face. He cupped them.

"How is it that these are so perky, look so young? With the biggest, most exquisite cherry nipples I've ever seen?"

"Just lucky I guess."

He sucked one hard, moaning before speaking again. "Trust me, _I'm_ the lucky one!"

Her hands slid over her breasts, her rock hard nipples grazing her palms as she moved them down the length of her body.

" _Fucking hell_! I'm dead."

She laughed, pulling his head close. "No you're not, babe. Far from it. I want you to show me just how alive you are." He pulled at her nipples with his mouth and teeth.

He didn't need to be told twice. Hungrily kissing her, he parted her legs with his and slipped two fingers inside of her moist warmth, before pushing her back on the rug to lay before him. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder as he leaned in to taste her. His tongue licked and probed her soft skin. She tasted as good as she smelled.

He moved back up to kiss her mouth, forcing his tongue into hers. His strong hands moved over the length of her body, pinching her erect nipples as he massaged and squeezed her breasts. His hand dipped between her legs once more, his fingers siding in and out as he rubbed her clit. She was only able to make a throaty moan into his mouth as her perfectly manicured fingernails pressed into his shoulder.

She was close to climaxing, so grabbed his hand to make him stop, her legs quivering. He smiled that sexy smile and licked his lips, a gesture that aroused her whenever she saw it. She moved to push him back on the rug, straddling him and pressing his wrists above his head. She placed herself over his cock, so that its thickness slipped inside her. She rocked gently at first, leaning forward to bring her face close to his.

Rayna squatted up and down so that he moved in and out of her, deeper and slower. She cried out with pleasure. "Oh, Ray," he whispered, "to be inside you, to come inside you…it's just magic, you know?"

She nodded through half closed eyes. "I know, baby. I know. It's all I've ever wanted. You're all I've ever wanted. I mean that. I love you so much."

He kissed her lips again then, and her neck, gasping as she rode him to climax. They continued to kiss as Deacon's orgasm exploded through her. She collapsed forward, burying her face in his neck, breathing rapidly.

Snuggling against him, Rayna murmured, "Dear God, Deacon. What are you doing to me?"

"You're unbelievable."

" _I am_?" Rayna murmured. Her fingers were touching his scruff, his neck, his Adam's apple.

"Darlin'," he panted, moving them both so they were lying side by side. His eyes were half closed, his mouth dry. "I need you to tell me this minute that you've shown me everything there is. Because I'm just about done for."

She smiled. "I haven't even started on you; do you understand? I've been taken things slowly," she whispered.

"This is _slow_? Oh, hell! Maybe it's a good thing I've got some business trips back to Nashville coming up. Without them you'll wear me out, before we even finish this tour."

She reached out and stoked his jaw, a mischievous look on her face. "Do you really think I _can't_ wear you out when we're in different cities?"

He frowned slightly, looking confused. "What's _that_ mean, huh?"

"Baby, you're so damn cute. And a little innocent in a sexy-as-hell kind of way. There's so much more for us to experience. What day is it you leave? I'm feeling kinda horny again just thinking about it."

He looked amused and a little bewildered. "Friday, I'll be gone for three days. Will that work for you?"

She pulled him close until her breasts were pressed up against him. "Oh, yeah. That'll work _just_ fine."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi there everyone. Sorry once again for the delay in getting this out there. I hope y'all enjoy. Nothing new – adult content ahead. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.**

 **The Claybournes - Chapter 20**

 _Morning Babe. Hope the show goes well tonite. I'll call u after. R x_

 _Thanks. Looking forward to it xox_

 _I miss you! Get yourself back over here._

 _I miss you too baby. But it's only one more day. Can't wait!_

 _Me either. Text me when u get home tonite_

 _Ok xo_

Rayna placed her phone on the bathroom counter of the bus and tipped her head up to the ceiling as she let out a huge sigh. Her mind was totally on him as she stepped into the shower. God, she really had missed him. It had been almost a week since they'd seen each other and she felt like she was about to explode. She smiled to herself as she thought about the treat she had in store for him after tonight's show at The Bluebird.

The all too familiar ache between her legs intensified at the thought of what lay ahead…of trying something that was new to him. She loved that he was so manly and strong when it came to sex. He was willing to try anything, and there was still so much to explore together. He was an eager participant and as difficult as it was to spend some time apart, it definitely made their moments together more intense. She couldn't imagine ever getting tired of being with him.

Later that night…

 _Hey darlin. I'm in our bed. Call whenever suits you_

 _Wow. That sounds SEXY! Won't be long x_

Deacon felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him as he read her text. Everything about her excited him. It always had, but things were so different now. There was no longer the need to guiltily bottle up the feelings he had for her like he'd had to do for all those years. His heart sped up a few minutes later as he saw her pretty face appear on his screen when it rang.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey yourself. How are you? How was the show?"

"It was incredible. I love this venue. Nice crowd. I'd much rather have you sing with me though."

"That's great. And yeah, I know. I'll do that more often once this tour is done, I promise"

"I'll be holding you to that, you know. How are the girls'?

"Great. They're totally loving life on the road! I hardly see them. They're out at a concert right now."

"That good to hear. God, I've missed you. I'd give anything to be with you right now."

Rayna felt herself beginning to get aroused. "I know, baby. I feel the same. It's been way too long. I wish you were here with me too. Do you remember when we had the picnic I said we could have fun even when we aren't together?"

"Yeah," he murmured, his heart racing in anticipation.

"Well I think now is the perfect time. Are you keen?"

"Yes. Whadda we do?"

"Well, we imagine we're in bed together. And we discuss what we'd like to be doing to each other. Then take it from there. What are you wearing right now?"

"Jeans."

"Only jeans?"

He grinned as he rubbed his jaw. "And briefs. What about you?"

"A bra. That gold one you love, and the panties that match."

"Oh, Jesus. That is a damn sexy image!"

"The thought of you laying there is pretty sexy as well, baby. I wish I had my head on that beautiful chest of yours right now."

"Fuck, Rayna, I'm so horny for you right now. I'm rock hard," he breathed.

She gave a sexy little laugh. "Already? I like the sound of that. I'm so wet for you that my panties are soaked. They have been all afternoon," she moaned, teasing him. She heard him groan into the phone.

"If I was in bed with you I wouldn't touch you there yet. Instead I'd be sucking on those pretty pink nipples of yours and nibble on them until I hear you groan. Take off your bra for me, sweetheart." She unclasped it and slid it from her shoulders. "Is it off?"

"Mm mm," she whispered.

"Rub your nipple between your fingers. Is it hard?" He asked urgently.

"Yes. Like a marble. I wish you were kissing me right now, Deacon," she breathed, her breath coming out rapidly.

"Mwah…" he made the sound of a kiss along with a sexy little chuckle that made her even more wet.

"I'd kiss you, then trail hot wet kisses down your skin, stopping at your nipples. My hand would move lower so that my fingers could lightly rub across your pussy." He groaned into the phone. "How am I doing?"

She giggled. "Good. Great in fact. You surprise me. But I can't let you do all the work. If I were with you right now I'd take your hard cock in my mouth and lick the tip and bite it softly. Then I'd swirl my tongue around it before taking you to the back of my throat."

She moaned softly into the phone, moving her hand down to rub herself through her already soaked panties. His heavy, rapid breathing was obvious.

"Oh God, Ray. You talkin' dirty like that is goddam hot!" He mouthed in her ear.

"Stroke yourself. Slowly. Imagine it's me doing it."

"Oh, hell. This is all too much," he said as he pushed his hand in his jeans and under his briefs and did as she instructed.

"Take your time, baby. Backwards and forwards. Just the way you like it." The thought of him lying there alone and wanting her made Rayna quiver inside. "I want to know that you're naked. Completely naked. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure I can." He peeled off what he had on hurriedly.

"I want you naked too. Take your panties off, babe," he ordered as she slowly slid them down. "Now spread your legs for me."

Her breathing sped up. "Oh fuck!" She bit down on her lip as she writhed around.

"That's good, baby. Now touch yourself and tell me how it feels."

"Amazing. Swollen. Wanting you."

"I wish I could taste you." He stroked himself as he panted and licked his lips.

"I want that more than anything. You turn me on so much it's…" She paused. "Hang on, okay? I'll be right back."

Deacon waited for an agonizing few minutes before he heard her voice once more. "Sorry about that. Small crisis. Just give me a few more minutes, okay?"

He chuckled. "Oh man. Are you serious?"

"I won't be long I hope. Just lay there and wait and think about me, alright?"

"Okay! Hurry up."

"I will. Back soon. Love you."

Deacon sighed as he rolled over, hugging the pillow. 'That woman,' he thought to himself…'is sending me crazy.'

He laid back and waited for what felt like ages, and began to get a little concerned about whatever was going on there. He contemplated ending the call but his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell sounding.

He had no idea who could possibly be at his door at this time of night. "Hang on!" He called out as he jumped up and pulled on his jeans and headed downstairs to the door, the phone still at his ear.

He pulled open the door and let out a gasp. There, standing gloriously before him was the spectacular Rayna Jaymes, looking stunning in a knee length black coat and high heeled stilettos. Her hair hung in soft curls over her shoulder and looked more amazing than normal. Deacon was speechless.

"Hi there. Am I interrupting something?" she questioned cheekily.

His eyes never left hers as he lowered the phone away from his ear and ended the call. "What the hell, Rayna? What…where did you come from?"

She chuckled. "The hire car right there," she ginned gesturing behind her. Thought I'd surprise you. And finish what I started, if you'd like me to, that is."

He pulled her towards him and kicked the door shut. "Jesus, of course I want you to. I'm speechless!"

"That's okay. I don't think conversation is what's needed right now anyway."

They clung to each other and kissed passionately. He stopped kissing her to speak. "But why are you here? And for how long? I'm speechless."

"Just over night. I have a meeting in the morning then we'll fly back together."

He held her face in his hands before lowering his head to hers and kissing her gently. "Darlin'," he mouthed between kisses, "this would have to be the best surprise I've ever had. Thank you for being here. How can I ever repay you?"

She raised her eyebrows, smiling. "I think you know the answer to that, baby." She took a step back and slowly began undoing the belt, and then the buttons on her coat. She peeled it back to reveal that she was naked underneath. She literally took his breath away. His eyes travelled from her face, down the length of her body and back up again, locking eyes with hers.

"Wow! Just when I thought things couldn't get any more perfect. Were you doing all those things you said from the car?"

She nodded. "I sure was. How the hell could I not, huh? Knowing you were laying there on our bed all naked and horny!"

He spanned his hands over her tiny waist while his gaze travelled to her breasts. He had no words. Instead he slowly shook his head as he let out a big sigh. "You are so beautiful. I can't say that enough."

He pushed the coat off her shoulders, tossed it on a chair then picked her up so that her legs hooked around his waist. He carried her across the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. She kicked off her shoes as he sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. Her legs were wrapped around his back and her fingers ran through the silk of his hair. She could feel the swelling inside his jeans pressing against her as she kissed him. She kissed his forehead, each of his eyelids, his perfect nose, his full lips.

He touched her nipples with trembling fingers. The sensation made her groan and push against him harder. He bit his lip and shuddered. His eyes were closed. His embrace was strong, urgent; he had one arm around her back, drawing her so close that she couldn't move anywhere but further into him. He kissed her hungrily, parting her lips.

She leaned back slightly and reached down to stroke him through his jeans. "Get these off," she instructed as she stood up to allow him to wriggle free. She bent to help pull them off before kneeling in front of him and bending her head. Before she touched her lips to him, she looked up. "I bet you never thought you'd really be getting this tonight, huh?"

He reached out for her hair and pulled her to him for a hard, quick kiss. "Hell no! This night is turning into something else." He let her go so that she could get back to her task. She brought her hands up to caress his balls, before slowly taking the tip of his cock in her mouth and licking the tip and biting it softly. She swirled her tongue around it before taking it in deep, right to the back of her throat. He laid back to lean on his elbows, watching her as she took him in her mouth again and again, just like she'd described.

He tasted like soap. She dug her nails into his thighs as her hair brushed over them. Each time she raised her head before lunging again she watched his face, the pleasure in his submission. "Ray, you are driving me wild," he said in a choked voice. "C'mere."

She climbed towards him while he shuffled back to centre himself in the bed. She caressed him. Gently at first. She ran her fingers up and down the length of him, feeling him harden even more.

"You have the most fantastic touch, darlin'," he whispered.

"You like?" She leaned down, whispering against his neck, as she furiously worked his cock.

"I like lots," he groaned, sliding his hand beneath her pussy. She slowed her hand on him as he moved his fingers in small circles around her clit.

"My God, you're so wet," he murmured.

She stopped and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I told you that on the phone earlier. I got wet at the sight of you many years ago and I still do now."

She moved her leg over him to straddle him, lowering herself onto his erection. She sat still at first, reaching behind her to stroke his balls, massaging behind them and sliding her finger along the ridge of skin. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as his hands gripped her hips. She'd never seen anything so sexy.

She moved herself on him, slowly up and down, gripping him now and again with her internal muscles. When his hard body met with her clit, she felt small jolts of pleasure. She tried to minimise them to make herself last, but it was no use. Her open thighs began to shudder against him. She screamed out his name, throwing her head back as she felt an overwhelming climax tear through her.

She beared down on him harder and faster, clinging on to the waves of ecstasy. "Oh, Jesus," he groaned. She suddenly stopped still and lifted herself off him.

"I'm going to lie on this bed and I want you to take me slowly and gently," she whispered. He moved to lay at her side. At first they were content to hold each other, kissing and caressing with no urgency, as they looked into each other's eyes. He gently brushed her clit and took her nipple into his mouth. She took him in her hand and nudged him against her still-hungry wetness.

"Oh Rayna," he whispered as he slipped himself so carefully inside her that it seemed like he thought she might break. "I don't think I can hold back." He looked into her face, desperate.

"That's ok, baby. It's all about you right now."

He took her slowly at first, making the contact with her clit linger, before his body started to move more urgently against hers. Her pelvis rose and pushed against him, matching his every thrust.

He thrusted into her over and over until he came violently, groaning and resting his head against her chest. And suddenly, unexpectedly, Rayna came again, just a small climax, but swift and intense. The delightful shock of it made her dig her nails into his back and bite down on his shoulder.

"Wow," Deacon breathed against her neck. "That was incredible. You came twice? I don't know if that's fair. How am I ever gonna work up the energy to get up on stage again tomorrow night?"

She chuckled, "Oh, do you think I've finished with you? I haven't. But I have every faith that you'll manage just fine. We both will." She kissed him on the mouth, such a soft tender kiss before turning over and pulling him close to snuggle into her back. They saw flickering outside as they lay entwined.

"All spooned up tight in the middle of the night with the lightening in the window."

He let out a little laugh. "Our bodies entwined and we find we just drift away… I can hear a song in there somewhere."

"I like it. I can't get enough of that sexy, husky voice of yours, you know. You sound better than you ever have."

"Thank you. That means a lot. Now I'd like to dream with you." His arms held her tight as he mouthed against her hair. He felt his eyelids begin to droop.

The hours from morning to night seemed to go on forever, which suited them just fine. They drifted in and out of sleep, sometimes waking to kiss, the resettling their bodies against the other and holding each other tighter. They didn't come apart until dawn. At five in the morning she opened her eyes and watched him sleep. He was truly the most handsome man she'd ever known. And the kindest. He was also the most considerate, yet passionate lover she'd ever been with.

She rose and walked from the bedroom and over to the huge glass windows to take in the view from their room. Then she heard Deacon call her name from the bed. He sounded anxious and confused. When she spoke, he climbed out of bed and went to her, still half dazed from sleep. He put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"I was afraid that I'd dreamt last night."

She turned to kiss him. "No way. It was very real. And I'm right here. Last night was absolutely incredible. You are amazing." She pushed against his erection. "What have we here, huh?"

"Even at my age I wake up with a stiffy, I'm afraid."

She giggled, spreading her fingers through his amazing head of hair, before dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth once more. He let her continue for a few seconds before pulling her back to her feet.

"Uh uh…no you don't. It's my turn to feast on you." He picked her up and carried her back to the bed, throwing her down in such a way that she squealed with delight.

He stood for a moment to take in the image of her laying naked on their bed. "You kill me with your perfectly, flawless, incredibly amazing everything."

She smiled up at him. His sparkling blue eyes never left hers as he crawled to her, parting her legs on the way to claim what was glisteningly spread out before him.


End file.
